A Light In The Darkness!
by SevaraJasminePotter
Summary: "You have always been my light in the darkness Sevara"-The Potters had twins,but few knew,only 3 knew she survived that night.Now will she save those she loves&herself from the hell Voldemort unleashes?Will her love for her brothers enemy ruin or save her? Fire&Ice, Night&Day. Life...or Death?
1. Prolouge

As the bike carrying Hagrid & the boy fly off, I walk to where she once lived, where she now lays buried under the rubble of her home. All this destruction before me & all I see is her face, she is gone, because of me! Standing there remembering Lily Evans, my face now damp, whether due to the newly falling rain or my tears I know not. I suddenly hear a noise near where James lays buried & I am compelled to see what it could possibly be, an animal perhaps. As I start to shift the rubble, the noise turns into a crying & I see its a baby. A little girl, Lily's little girl! She looks just like her mother. As I pick her up & cradle her to my chest she stops crying & smiles at me. As I look at the beautiful child in my arms I know I must protect her from all evil including myself. "Don't cry Jaszmine", I whisper, "I will _always_ keep you safe, I promise you both". As I walk into the darkness I know so well, carrying this beautiful smiling baby in my arms, I see a light I thought I had lost earlier this same night.


	2. Introducing

**Hey everyone, yes the last chapter was a prologue. Sorry it was so short. I ran out of time to type! It was from Snape's P.O.V. by the way again sorry about that, it's my first time writing so any advice would be great! Hope y'all enjoy. & Thanks Kassidy for getting me into this! This is from another P.O.V, can you geuss who!?**

I had that dream again, the same dream I've had for as long as I can remember. There is a man, a handsome man with glasses & messy hair & the most beautiful women with the brightest red hair I've ever seen. They're always yelling, screaming really, for the each other. But all of a sudden he turns in my direction & yells for someone named Sevara at the same time the woman was yelling for James. James must be the handsome man.

I feel cold. There is another person in the house, a dark figure that makes my blood run cold! There is more screaming & then a bright flash of light fallowed by an loud thundering crash, fallowed by an eerie silence.

I hear crying & I realize it's me. There is a man a man I know. This man I see every week when he comes by the orphanage & stares. But in my dream he just stands & looks at the rubble until he hears a noise that I know is me. He walks toward me & picks me up & he feels so safe that I stop crying & smile, I can feel the smile on my face.

I'm laying in bed thinking about the dream & trying to catch my breath when my best & only friend in the orphanage asks "Did you have that dream again?" Considering I thought she was asleep this scares me so much I fall off the bed. I quickly jump to my feet & scowl. "Did you have to scare me like that Tracy?" She is laughing so hard from my reaction that she barely hears me. "Sorry Jaszmine" she manages through her laughter. "Well, did you have that dream again?" She asks with a now composed face. I nod an affirmative, because that is all I can manage. She understands because she know how this dream has haunted me for the past 10yrs we've been at together at the orphanage. I notice that she is now otherwise occupied with the window when she says, "Jaz, you know Mistress Waller doesn't allow pets! What are you thinking, do you want her to beat you again!" I look at her in confusion & ask her what she means by that. All she does is point at the window. I look & see it is a owl holding what looks to be an envelope in its beak. The moment I look it in the eye it fly's & lands on my shoulder & begins nuzzling my neck. I start to chuckle because its feathers are tickling me horribly! Laughing Tracy says "Ooooo, you've got a boyfriend!" "Oh, shut it, Tra!" I reply. The envelope it was carrying flutters to the ground & before I can retrieve it Tracy picks it up & says it has my name on it! I quickly grab it & see that it has the name 'Ms. S. Jaszmine Black'. I know my last name finally! But wait, what does the 'S' stand for? "Open it Jaz, it's yours!" As I start to open my first ever piece of mail the door to the room burst open, & Mistress Waller steps in. "And what is this? Jaszmine, you are supposed to be in the seller aren't you? That is part of your punishment. Hum, well I suppose that I must teach you yet another lesson." And before I can even speak I feel the first blow across my face.


	3. My reality

_**A/N- I don't own any of these characters, sad face! They belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. Sorry took so long for an update work & schools & guys XD!**_

Why is it that the first hit is always the most painful?

"Get back in there girl!" Mistress Waller yells as she tosses me down the cellar stairs

"Maybe now you will learn to be smarter."

I can do is nod at this, the throbbing pain in my head intensifies at the nod I give her.

"Yes mistress," I say as she locks the cellar door, "I will be much smarter next time because you won't catch me" & with that I let the darkness take me.

I awake to Mistress Waller yelling at the other children upstairs. I swear that is her second favorite pass time, yelling, her first being hitting me!

"Let's see if you enjoy this." I say grinning. I walk up the stairs to the cellar door, close my eyes, & imagine it opening to let me through.

It swings open at this & I thank it kindly for letting me pass.

"Now let's have some fun." I whisper to the dark.

I slowly edge my way into the kitchen & see mistress hitting someone else. As he falls to the floor I see that it is none other than Andy O'Brian, the only boy who even dares speak to me here. At seeing him with a bloody nose I jump out & throw my one remaining shoe at mistress, & hit her square in the head.

"What the-," Mistress says turning around to see me in the doorway, "How did you get out, the door was locked?"

"You're right it was locked" I say with a grin. She charges at me & I dive out of her way just in time. But don't feel to happy for me, for the next thing I know I'm grabbed by my hair & yanked me back.

"Oh, I don't think so little miss, you're going to stay & let me teach you yet another lesson it seems."

But I have other ideas, I imagine myself out of her reach over by the kitchen counter, & as I open my eyes I see her standing where we both were just a moment ago, with a look of shock & horror on that ugly mug of hers.

"No, Mistress Waller I don't think you will be teaching me anymore lessons as you call them"

And with that I bolt out the back door into the stormy night.

*********

I am half way down the road when I come to Spinners Park, the only playground I have ever seen, though I have never actually played on it. I go to what I am told is the swing, sit down, & let the rain start to wash the blood from mistress' 'lesson' away.

Now you must understand that I am not the crying type, but today's events have left me exhausted, & so the tears fall freely.

I am jolted out of my own little world when I hear a twig snap from behind me. I jump away from the swing & look into the woods for the guilty twig snapper. As I am looking I see a movement, & that movement makes up my mind for me, I turn to run.

As I run from whatever made that noise, I look over my shoulder & see nothing. I say a silent prayer of thanks to what ever god maybe listening, I run headlong into a man I have seen everyday for as long as I can remember.

I look up at him, though I can only see him through one eye because of my 'lesson' earlier in the day. His dark eyes scan my face, which is still bloody & bruised; as he raises his hand to my face I flinch expecting him to strike me as has been done to me for nearly 11yrs. At my flinch he cups my chin & wipes the blood at the corner of my mouth away. This catches me by surprise & I look at him with shock, as dark as he appears he is quite gentle. Next I do something that shocks us both; I throw my arms around his waist & hug him as I begin to cry. I feel him hug me in return & I don't remember ever feeling this safe before, that is my last thought before I slide into darkness for a second time today.

_**A/N- Sorry it's a boring chapter but it will get better I promise!!!!!**_

_**Can you guess you the man I was talking about is?!?!**_


	4. Safety

_**A/N- I have been asked to make these longer so I shall do my best, & I will also try to have better grammar. I did yesterday's chapter work so I had to hurry. Here I go again…. I don't own any of these people (unfortunately) J.K. Rowling does!**_

I wake up to find myself in the bed of a strange house.

_How did I get here? And where exactly is 'here'?_

The last thing I remember was running into the man that has been a part of my dreams for my whole life, the man that is so dark & severe in appearance but so gentle in his actions. I don't know why I hugged him, I don't really know him, all I know is that I felt safe with him.

_Where is he I wonder?_

I start to struggle into a sitting position when I hear a voice from the doorway.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

The voice makes me to jump. _Why do people keep startling me, _I ponder, as a searing pain shoots up my left side. I cry out in pain & before I can even catch my breath again I feel him sit on the bed.

"You shouldn't move too much, you are hurt worse than we realized earlier. Here let me help you."

He reaches for me but I am not sure if I should trust him completely & I pull away. But I pause when I see a frown on his face.

"You are afraid of me I see. I will not harm you, nor will any other, I promise you."

I find I believe him & allow him to help me sit up. It still hurts but not as much as before.

"What's your name?" I ask when I finally find my voice.

He looks at me for a moment before he replies.

"Severus, not would care to tell me what happened? How you received these injuries?"

"Severus, that fits." I mumble, "I'm Jaszmine" I say ignoring his question.

"I know who you are girl, now do I need to ask again or will you answer me?"

"I won't go back there, if that's what you have in mind you can stop that little brain fart right now. And how do you know me we never met before tonight?"

Now it is his turn to ignore my question it seems.

"I won't make you go back to the orphanage but I need to know what happened. Will you trust me?"

"You ask a lot of me by asking me to trust you."

"I know I do but I trust you enough to bring you to my home, so I'm asking you to trust me now."

I look in his eyes & what I see I can't explain but I knew then I can trust him. I told him the things that Mistress Waller had done to me for the past 11yrs. The more I told him the angrier he got. By the end I was crying, again, I hate crying & very rarely do it but this was the second time today, what is wrong with me? As I was crying Severus wrapped his arms around me a just held me until I fell asleep listening to his voice. ******************************************************************************

**Snape P.o.V.**

She starts to cry & I can't stand to see her like this. I hold her close telling her that she is safe & no one will hurt her. I feel her start to relax & she goes to sleep. How could someone beat a child, especially Sevara?

I shift to lay her back down but am unable to because she tightens her grip on me in her sleep.

"No one will lay another hand on you or they will regret it." I tell the girl that was named for me. After 11yrs of watching over her as best I can I see how much she really is like me. I have failed her once & I won't again.

Holding as she sleeps I let myself relax & sleep peacefully for the first time in 11yrs.

_**A/N-I know I promised a longer chapter but my computer is not letting me, sorry, but I will update soon if not today!**_


	5. Trouble is spelled Malfoy!

_A/N-I'm back with more! If you all have any questions or advice let me know please, please! I still don't own these characters the amazing J.K. Rowling does!_

_**It's been three days since I that night when I ran into Mr. Severus. He had to take me to get my letter & other things from the orphanage but when he did there was a man with a long white beard that told me I had to stay there. Severus was very angry but he & the strange man both talked to Mistress Waller, well, I should say Severus yelled & the man talked!**_

_**Severus came & told me that he had to go but he would see me very soon he was sure.**_

_**I hugged him good-bye &he left. I went to find Tracy & saw her & Andy sitting together talking &when I popped into the room they both rushed to me asking how I was & where I had gone so I caught them up &then Tracy told about the one thing I was wanting. My letter!**_

"_**I hid your letter from mistress, here."**_

"_**Thank you so much Tracy"**_

_**I tore it open & read;**_

'Ms. Black,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

Enclosed you will find a list of items needed, please secure these items before boarding the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 & ¾.'

"_**You're a witch, I knew it!"**_

"_**Tracy! Not so loud. I suppose I am! It says I need these things but how am I get them? I have no money & no way to find these things."**_

_**Tracy & Andy both just shrugged. Like that was supposed to help me, ha!**_

_**Well, two nights later my question was answered…….**_

_**A giant man named Hagrid came to get me. It seems that he is the keeper of keys & grounds at Hogwarts & also their own little taxi service!**_

_**He was very kind a sweet to me & the other children but not as sweet to mistress who was not letting me leave but he said for her to remember what Professor Dumbledore told her. **_

_Who is Professor Dumbledore?_

_**Now I am on the back of his flying motorbike. Yes, flying! We apparently have a stop to make to pick up one more person, some boy named Harry Potter. The name sounds familiar, but I don't know why.**_

_**We arrived at this small cottage in the middle of the flipping ocean, I **__**hate**__** the ocean. I told Mr. Hagrid as much but he told me I'm safe with him, again I say ha! Sure! He breaks down yet the second door of the night, well at least the second door I know of. He then talks very sternly to someone named the Dursleys. They were apparently the people not letting the boy Harry go to Hogwarts the same way Mistress Waller was not allowing me until Hagrid came. So he is not only a taxi service but an enforcer of sorts. **_

"_**Hagrid, I know you said to wait outside but it's horribly windy & wet out there ."**_

"_**It's alright I suppose. Here Harry this is Jaszmine. She will be going with us to Hogwarts. Jaszmine this is Harry Potter. Come say hello."**_

_**I step forward at the same moment he does & extend my hand to shake his. **_

"_**Hello Harry, nice to meet you."**_

"_**Hello Jaszmine, same to you."**_

_**As our hands meet a jolt of electricity shocks us both & we jump back in surprise!**_

"_**Sorry" we say in unison.**_

_**I don't know what it is about this boy but I feel that he will be a big part of my life, I just wish I knew how.**_

_**Later on in the day we both find ourselves with a wand, a cauldron, spell books, robes, me with a cat & owl & he with an owl that Hagrid got him for his birthday.**_

"_**Happy Birthday Harry"**_

"_**Thanks, Jaszmine."**_

_**As we are walking to the platform Hagrid says he must leave but that we will be fine on our own.**_

_**We both look at each other wondering how to find platform 9 & ¾ without him.**_

_**Luckily, we ran across a very nice woman & her children who also go to Hogwarts. She tells us we have to run through a brick wall to get to the platform. Is she insane!!! But like a idiot I do it but she makes three of her sons go through first so I see they don't go splat against it!**_

_**Once we are on board Harry & I go our separate ways exploring. I find a compartment that is empty & sit down for what feels like is going to be a long ride to school.**_

_**I wake up to find I am not alone as I was when I went to sleep. I very nice looking boy is sitting across from me. He has hair so blonde that it is almost white, dark brown eyes, a crooked smirk, & high cheekbones. He is quite stunning for a boy!**_

"_**Hello, can I help you?" I ask.**_

"_**You can start by telling me your name." He replies.**_

"_**Umm, you're in my compartment so you answer my questions first unless you would like me to throw you out on your butt. You're choice!"**_

_**Oh God, that smirk. It got bigger & now I see he has strait, white, perfect teeth. I'm doomed!**_

"_**I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. Now you!"**_

"_**Jaszmine Black. Now why are you in my compartment?"**_

"_**Just saw you alone & wanted to be friendly."**_

_**Thank god he did, wait, no, he needs to leave me alone I don't know him!**_

"_**That's nice of you but I need to change into my robes so if you don't mind…"**_

"_**Oh, not at all." Draco replies.**_

"_**That means leave!" I say grinning in spite of myself.**_

"_**Ah, of course. I will be seeing you right, Jaszmine Black?"**_

"_**You will have to wait and find out now won't you, Draco Malfoy?"**_

_**He grins at me & I find I could get used to that smile.**_

"_**Oh, I will see you again. I'm sure of it."**_

_**And at that, he closes the door & walk away.**_

"_**I'm in trouble." I whisper to myself.**_

_A/N- So what did you all think? Hope you like it. Will update again soon, promise!_

_May your wands be quick!_


	6. Huh?

_**A/N- I'm back with more! Sorry it took me so long, but you know how it goes! I don't own any of the people or places; they are J.K. Rowling's beautiful creation. **_

_**I am going to help you all out with remembering what happened last chapter…..**_

"_I will be seeing you again, right Jaszmine Black?"_

"_You will have to wait & find out won't you, Draco Malfoy?"_

_He grins at me & I find I could get used to that smile._

"_Oh, I will see you again. I'm sure of it."_

_And at that, he closes the door & walks away._

"_I'm in trouble." I whisper to myself._

When we arrive at the train stop, I spot Hagrid there about the same time Harry does. We both run up to him to say hello & ask how he has been. We then take these God awful boats across a horrible dark lake to Hogwarts. As we enter Hogwarts I am amazed by how big & breathtakingly beautiful it is. We walk up to the entrance way of what I am told is the Great Hall, & meet a stern looking women named Professor McGonagall. I have the feeling we will not be friends. She tells us that we will be sorted in a moment then leaves us to do who knows what. That's when I hear a familiar voice next to me. It's that boy, Draco, only he is not talking to me but to Harry. He was basically telling him to pick better friends than the red head boy, Ron Weasley, & that he could help him with that. I was very proud of how Harry awnsered him.

"I think I can figure that out for myself thanks."

You go Harry! What was that? Why would Draco say he needed better friends? He doesn't even know that boy.

"Draco, please, I beg you, think before you speak. If you even have a brain with which to think in the first place." I say to him just loud for everyone to hear. Which makes him blush. Hmmm, very interesting, I didn't know boys did that.

Oops, Professor McGonagall is back. I hope she didn't observe that encounter, that would be a very bad start at school, getting detention.

She tells us all to fallow her & as we all start up the rest of the stairs I am tripped by a big oaf named Goyle, who is also a buddy of Draco's.

"Are you alright, Jaszmine?" I hear Draco ask in a concerned voice.

"Yes, I'm fine." I reply, but I feel something warm running down my arm. I look down to see it is blood; I have cut my arm on who knows what.

"You're bleeding!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious!"

"Here let me help you."

We reaches out to help me up & as I stand the other buffoon, Crabbe, decides that he should give me a good shove. And I fall right into Draco's arms.

"Enough!" Yells Draco at Crabbe & Goyle.

"I'm fine, they won't be for to much longer though!" I reply.

I looking in his eyes & find that I like being in his arms, especially with him smiling at me like he does.

"That's something I would love to see, you against them. Are you afraid of anything?"

"That would be yet another thing you have to try to find out." I say standing out of his arms reluctantly.

"Oh, don't worry, I believe I will." God there is that grin again, he has got to stop doing that.

We enter the Great Hall, & see a stool with a big ragged hat on it. We are told this is how we are to be sorted. Some snotty girl I met on the train named Granger is in Gryffindor, Harry & Ron Weasley are in there also. Next Draco goes & is sorted into Slytherin. I heard some say that was the house that the evil witches & wizards go. They obviously don't know anything. I look up where the teachers sit & see someone I did not expect. Severus Snape!

I see him about the same time he see's me, so I smile at him. I am so happy to see a friendly face here. I here a name called.

"Sevara Black!" Professor McGonagall says.

Me & several others look around for the next Sorting Hat victim. Is that Sevara person related to me? Do I have a sibling?

"Sevara Jaszmine Black! Ms. Black would you please grace us up here."

I realize she is speaking to me!

I point at myself in question.

"Yes! You girl, who did you think I meant?"

I walk slowly up & sit on the stool as the hat is placed on my head.

'_Hmmm. So much in your head girl. Anger, pain, happiness, caring, & fear! What is it you fear child? Me perhaps.'_

"You wish, you're just a smelly old hat."

'_Quite right. Where should I put you? I don't see you in any of our magnificent houses. But I believe I see enough of something special in you to place you in__**... Gryffindor!!!!!**__'_

_**A/N- sorry so short but will be back!**_


	7. Sorted Feelings

_**A/N- I'm back!!!!! J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter I don't own any of the people or places. If I did I would be out in the woods somewhere with Tom Felton okey-dokey!**_

'_Hmmm. So much in your head girl. Anger, pain, happiness, caring, & fear! What is it you fear child? Me perhaps.'_

"_You wish, you're just a smelly old hat."_

'_Quite right. Where should I put you? I don't see you in any of our magnificent houses. But I believe I see enough of something special in you to place you in…__**Gryffindor!!!!!'**_

After all was said & done with the sorting we were to be shown where our living quarters for our stay at Hogwarts. All the students were told to fallow our house Prefects to our houses. Gryffindor house was at the top of a long staircase which had a painting at the very top of someone called The Fat Lady! I thought that was very rude until I learned that was her actual name. We all step in & Percy Weasley, Ron Wesaley's brother & house Prefect, told us where we were to sleep. All I could think was I better have a bed; I am so tired of sleeping on the floor.

The next day was the first day of classes. I of course am late to the first class which is down in the dungeon. Oh. My. God! They have a dungeon! Anyway, as I was saying, I am late to my first class, Potions. I crash through the door & skid to a stop as I see all the students faces looking at me like I'm a three headed dog or something.

"It is kind of you to finally grace us with you presence, Ms. Black." I hear a familiar voice say from the front of the class. I look up & see it is Severus, I mean Professor Snape. I have got remember to call him Professor!

"I am sorry sir. I got lost. It won't happen again."

"Fine. Take a seat!" _Professor_ Snape replied.

I take the steps down to where I see Harry sitting but see that Ron & Hermione are already sitting next to him, so I just smile at him & keep looking.

I notice some movement out the corner of my eye & look to find Draco waving me over to sit with him.

I run down the remaining steps & over to him & smile even bigger when I see he has made Crud & Goon, I mean Crabbe & Goyle.

"Ah, _Miss Black. _First day & already in trouble. What are we going to do with you?"

"Oh shut up Draco! And, thank you. For letting me sit here. I think everyone is a bit afraid of me, which I don't mind because that means they leave me alone."

"I like you sitting here. I hope you don't want me to leave you alone, because I can tell you it won't happen."

"That's fine I suppose. But, answer me one thing. Are _you_ afraid of me?"

He took a moment to ponder that before he answered.

"I wouldn't say _afraid_ but _intimidated _might be the correct phrase." He said with a smirk.

"I shall have to work harder then, won't I?"

We look at each other for another moment before Professor Snape breaks the silence.

"If the two of you are quite done conversing, may I lead _my_ class!" It was _not a question!_

"Yes sir, I suppose so."

Not two weeks later I went to see Professor McGonagall in her office.

"Enter." I hear after I knock at her door.

"Professor, could I have a word with you"

"Of course Ms. Black. Come in."

"I was wondering if I could switch houses?"

"Oh! And might I ask why?"

"It's nothing against Gryffindor house. I just don't feel like I belong there, & do not want to be somewhere I am not wanted."

"I see. I will tell you the same thing I have told the others who have asked the same you are asking now. Give it until the end of your second year before you decide for certain. But if things do not improve before I will be glad to plead your case to the headmaster to have you transferred. That is the best I can do Ms. Black."

"Thank you, Professor. That sound reasonable."

"Is that all?"

"Yes Professor."

"Then you are dismissed."

Months go by fast & the end of my first year is over. Harry is in the Hospital Wing recovering from some sort of accident that he, Ron, & Hermione were in.

I find it hard to leave even though I don't fit in Gryffindor house. I will miss Harry, & Draco very much though, they have both been very kind to me even though they hate each other.

I arrive back at Kings Cross station & am gathering my trunk & other items when I hear a voice behind me.

"So, will I be seeing you in Diagon Alley over the summer?"

"No, Draco I don't suppose you will be."

"I will miss you abuse of me until the start of school." He says with a grin.

"Well we could always keep in touch by letter so I can abuse you that way if you'd like." I say remembering all the time we have picked on one another during the school year.

"I would like that very much Sevara. I am very lucky to have you as a friend."

"And I you Draco." I say throwing myself into his arms for a goodbye hug.

We hold each other tight until his mother comes to claim him.

I run into Harry outside of the platform as he is waiting for his aunt & uncle to pick him up.

"How was your first year Harry?"

"It was wonderful. How was yours?"

"It was— different!" I say & we both laugh.

His aunt & uncle arrive & Harry & I hug before he is taken away.

As I turn around I am grabbed by a strong hand & look up to see Mistress Waller smiling down at me. Mistress smiling is never a good thing for me.

"Welcome back Jaszmine." She says as her hand connects with my cheek for the first time in months.

_**A/N- I know not much but nothing really happens to her until the third year so… But it will get very interesting then. I will be starting a new story, same deal just under a different name. So keep a look out for it. What do you all think so far? What do you think will happen? Let me know! PEACE!**_


	8. Changed

_**A/N- I am doing something that I hope is not to confusing. I still don't own any of the people or places they still belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

The past two years at Hogwarts I have been invisible to every one but Draco, Harry, & now my best girl friend, Ginny Weasley.

Last year Ginny & Harry were in the Chamber of Secrets which harbored a giant snake that was controlled by Tom Riddle who I have been told was later called Voldemort. In my two years of being at Hogwarts I have learned much about Voldemort & others items of wizarding history. Voldemort is the person who killed hundreds of wizards & witches, including Harry's parents. Not much happened my second year except for what happened with Harry & Ginny & Tom Riddles diary. I also made three new friends, Fred & George Weasley, Ron Weasley's twin older brothers, & Cedric Diggory. I find I will have to take Fred down a peg or two for he thinks far too much of himself for my taste!

I am now sitting on a seat on a bus that I am told is called The Night Bus. Very creative name, you would think with all the magical minds in the wizarding world they could think of a better name but no.

Oh, God we stopped again, they could learn to drive a little more gently.

Wait, that looks like Harry. Oh my stars, it is but why are they calling him Neville?

I run over a throw my arms around him in a big hug.

"Oh, _Neville_ it's so good to see you again. I've missed you over the summer."

"Sevara? Wow, look so different. I almost didn't recognize you! How have you been?"

"I know, my new look will shock everyone. I'm alright I suppose. You?"

"I blew up my Aunt Marge."

"Oh my God, Harry! What happened?"

"I just lost control."

"I can understand that."

The rest of the trip we had to listen to Stan Shunpike go on & on about a mass murderer named Sirius Black. I hope I'm not related to him & I tell Harry as much.

"Anyone who really knows you wouldn't care. You are not the murdering type."

"You don't know how I feel towards Pansy Parkinson."

We both got a good laugh out of that. A short time later we arrive at The Leaky Cauldron, where the Minister of Magic is waiting for Harry.

As we are walking in I whisper to Harry.

"Uh-oh! Somebody's in trouble!"

"Shut it!" Is his only reply.

I am told that I may go secure a room for myself, but I look to Harry to see if he wants me to go or to stay.

"It's alright go get some sleep."

"Alright I'll go. But come see me after you're done here."

"Ok."

I enter my room & see that I have my own bed for the first time since last school year.

With a laugh I run & launch myself into it. It is a moment before I realize that I'm not the only one laughing. I jolt up & see Harry laughing at me from the doorway.

"What do find so funny?" I ask him.

"You. I'm glad to know that I am not the only crazy one around here."

"I think that I should find that insulting. I see that Fudge let you go."

"Yes, just a warning to be more careful."

"Well that's good. I'm really to tired to bust you out of jail tonight, you would just have to rot." I say with a grin.

"Well thanks for that." He returns my smile.

"You want to sit." I say patting beside me on the bed.

"Sure." He comes & takes a seat next to me as I lay back down on my bed in exhaustion.

Harry is looking down at me smiling for some unknown reason.

"What ever are you smiling for?"

"You, you've changed so much."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Well I think that's up to you. You're going to have to beat all the guys off with a stick now that you look like this."

"That's what I thought my wand was for! And for your information I don't look that good."

"Alright you go ahead & think that, you wait until school starts. Malfoy will be all over you for sure then."

"Malfoy is only a friend. Why does everyone think there is more than that between us?"

"You think whatever you want. I am looking right at you, you have changed more than you think you have. Oh & I have been meaning to ask, would you rather be called Sevara or Jaszmine?"

"Which ever you want is fine. I have many names."

"I think I will call you Jasz then."

"Then you shall have that privilege."

Not long after that we hugged & he went to his room for the night. We were going to Diagon Alley for school supplies. I however can not sleep for thinking that maybe Harry is right, I have changed more than I think. I scoot off the end of the bed & walk over to the mirror. I _have_ gotten taller over the summer. My hair has gotten longer, & I have, how shall I say, blossomed in other ways as well over the summer. My lips are fuller than before, & all my, what did Tracy call it, ah yes; all my baby fat is gone. All in all I really don't look that horrible. I go back & lay in bed & dream of all that could transpire this school year!

_**A/N- I just realized I have not thanked you all for all the fantastic reviews! So THANK YOU ALL!!!! Sorry it has taken me so long & hope that you don't mind the way I am writing it. Also it will stay under this new name The Light In The Darkness. Enjoy!**_


	9. Rag Doll

"_What ever are you smiling for?"_

"_You, you've changed so much."_

"_Is that a good or bad thing?"_

"_Well I think that's up to you. You're going to have to beat all the guys off with a stick now that you look like this."_

"_That's what I thought my wand was for! And for your information I don't look that good."_

"_Alright you go ahead & think that, you wait until school starts. Malfoy will be all over you for sure then."_

"_Malfoy is only a friend. Why does everyone think there is more than that between us?"_

"_You think whatever you want. I am looking right at you, you have changed more than you think you have. Oh & I have been meaning to ask, would you rather be called Sevara or Jaszmine?"_

"_Which ever you want is fine. I have many names."_

"_I think I will call you Jasz then."_

"_Then you shall have that privilege."_

_Not long after that we hugged & he went to his room for the night. We were going to Diagon Alley for school supplies. I however can not sleep for thinking that maybe Harry is right, I have changed more than I think. I scoot off the end of the bed & walk over to the mirror. I have gotten taller over the summer. My hair has gotten longer, & I have, how shall I say, blossomed in other ways as well over the summer. My lips are fuller than before, & all my, what did Tracy call it, ah yes; all my baby fat is gone. All in all I really don't look that horrible. I go back & lay in bed & dream of all that could transpire this school year!_

Sitting in the car with Harry, Ron, Hermione, & some unknown stranger on the Hogwarts Express is not the most fun I have ever had, considering the fact that two of the four people sitting in here have no love loss for me!

Harry & them are busy discussing Sirius Black, for some reason that name makes my blood run cold & I shiver.

"You ok Jasz?" asks Harry.

"Mmmhmm" I mumble nodding my head.

At that moment the train decides it would be great fun to use it's passengers as rag dolls & jerks to a stop.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaims

"What in the bloody blue blazes was that for!" I am not happy because I know we are so close to the only home I've ever known, my Hogwarts!

Just then we feel it, the unbearable cold, it feels like ice in my veins!

We see a hooded figure that seems to be floating down the corridor of the train & comes to a stop in front of our compartment.

The door slides open & I find myself frozen inside & out. I hear screaming but I can't move to see who it is. Then comes the pain, it feels as though I'm being cut in two with shards of ice. The things I see are those from my reoccurring dream that I've had all my life, but from a different point of view, it's me killing the man & women. I'm the reason they are dead! What have I done? Wait, no, it's not real! Please God tell me it's all a bad dream!

I wake to Harry pushing the hair from my face.

"Jasz! Jasz! Wake up!"

"If… you…. Would… stop… shouting." I whisper. "I have a headache."

"Thank God! They said you went blind or something."

"Nope, would have been nice though. Are you ok? You look very pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just passed out a little."

"Oh, & how does one pass out only a little? It's like being pregnant either you are or you aren't!" I exclaim & at such the wrong moment because I hear a choking noise from the compartment door. I look up & see Draco, my Draco, that's the face I was most looking forward to see.

"Sevara?" Draco looks worried. I don't like him being worried.

"Draco, what's wrong?" But am drowned out by his yelling.

"Potter, do you think you could take your hands off of her for one moment!"

All Harry does is grin at me like he is saying, 'I told you so', I really hate that!

"Draco! Speak softly please, I have a headache."

Harry offers his hand to help me from my seat but Draco just pushes him aside & puts one hand in mine & his other arm behind my back.

"Stop being rude or I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Sorry Sevara."

He assists me down the corridor to an empty compartment, sits me down & turns to close the door. Once it is shut he looks at me worriedly & asks the most outrageous question.

"Sevara, are you pregnant?"

_**A/N/- Weeelllll, so didn't see that coming huh? Sorry it has taken me so long to update, things have not been going smoothly around here. Will give you another taste in a minute!**_


	10. Rare Jewel

"_Potter, do you think you could take your hands off of her for one moment!"_

_All Harry does is grin at me like he is saying, 'I told you so', I really hate that!_

"_Draco! Speak softly please, I have a headache."_

_Harry offers his hand to help me from my seat but Draco just pushes him aside & puts one hand in mine & his other arm behind my back._

"_Stop being rude or I'm not going anywhere with you!"_

"_Sorry Sevara."_

_He assists me down the corridor to an empty compartment, sits me down & turns to close the door. Once it is shut he looks at me worriedly & asks the most outrageous question._

"_Sevara, are you pregnant?"_

"WHAT!!!!" I jump up & yell which makes me dizzy & I lose my balance.

"Sevara, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

In his arms I've never felt better but I certainly won't tell him that!

"No you think I'm pregnant! How could you think that I'm only 13!"

"Well, you told Potter that-"

"Oh, bugger! It's a muggle phrase, it doesn't mean that I am. I still forget from time to time that I'm in the wizarding world."

"So, your not?" he asks sheepishly.

"No, I'm not bloody buggering pregnant! I've never even been kissed!" I shout, & then regret because the pain is horrid, as is my embarrassment at my admission of having never been kissed.

"You have never been kissed, Sevara? Why, we should find a way to fix that don't you think?" he says with that grin that makes my stomach do flips!

"Uh.. no… that's ok, really! Is it ok if I sit now? I'm a bit tired." Lair! That's all there is to it, I'm a liar, I'm not tired I just don't think being in his arms is a good idea at the moment.

"Are you ok? You are more pale than usual."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just blacked out for a moment."

I notice him staring at me & I really don't like that so I ask why.

"Oh, just looking at you."

"I can tell that, but why? It's just me, the same, dorky, clutzy, freak I've been for the past 13years of my life."

He crosses the small space between us to hug me & whisper in my ear;

"Sevara, you are so much more. And you are not a freak. You are a rare jewel. I knew that the moment I met you."

I pull back from him to look him in the eyes.

"Oh really! You saw that through the horrid haircut, glasses, & baggy clothes? You are so full of it Draco!" I say laughing softly.

"Full of what? I'm telling you the truth." He says wrapping his arms around me again. Oh boy, I'm in deep, deep trouble.

"Oh, I… uh… umm… Draco…"

We both jump apart like we were doing something we shouldn't be, when we hear a cough from the door way. Thank God it's Harry to the rescue!

"Jasz, we are almost to Hogwarts, you may want to change into your robes." As he hands them to me grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks." I say jumping up & snatching them from his hands.

"No problem Jasz." He says as he turns to leave.

"Oh, Harry."

"Yeah."

"Not a word."

I turn back to see Draco starring at me once again.

"Will you please stop doing that. You are making me uncomfortable."

"That wasn't my goal. I'm just wondering how many guys I will have to beat off you when we get to school."

"I can tell you that, none."

"You are very wrong, because now they will see what I have seen for the past 3 years. They will want to take you from me." This last part he mumbled as if more to himself than to me.

"Hmph, whatever you say. But no worry's I can handle myself quite well, just ask Crabbe & Goyle. I belong to no one." I say the last part hoping that any ideas he has are squashed.

"I know, I would never dream of saying you belonged to me, you deserve better than that."

And he turns & leaves me to change into my robes.


	11. Eye Opener

_We both jump apart like we were doing something we shouldn't be, when we hear a cough from the door way. Thank God it's Harry to the rescue!_

"_Jasz, we are almost to Hogwarts, you may want to change into your robes." As he hands them to me grinning from ear to ear._

"_Thanks." I say jumping up & snatching them from his hands._

"_No problem Jasz." He says as he turns to leave._

"_Oh, Harry."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Not a word."_

_I turn back to see Draco starring at me once again._

"_Will you please stop doing that. You are making me uncomfortable."_

"_That wasn't my goal. I'm just wondering how many guys I will have to beat off you when we get to school."_

"_I can tell you that, none."_

"_You are very wrong, because now they will see what I have seen for the past 3 years. They will want to take you from me." This last part he mumbled as if more to himself than to me._

"_Hmph, whatever you say. But no worry's I can handle myself quite well, just ask Crabbe & Goyle. I belong to no one." I say the last part hoping that any ideas he has are squashed._

"_I know, I would never dream of saying you belonged to me, you deserve better than that."_

_And he turns & leaves me to change into my robes._

We arrive at Hogwarts & as we are walking into the Great Hall the teachers table at the very end is lined with familiar faces, one in particular I am very happy to see, & another new face that I suppose will be our new Defense Against the Dark-Arts teacher.

He looks ill!

"What's with the head covering?" Harry whispers in my ear as we sit down.

"I think I've been stared at enough for one day, don't you." It wasn't a question but of course he answers me.

"I don't know, why don't we ask Malfoy what he thinks." He says with a grin.

I turn to glance at Draco on the far side of the hall to see him looking at me yet again, much to Pansy's heartache.

"I believe he is busy being entertained by Pansy the Prig, to be interested in what I am warring."

We are sitting there listening to the Smelly Old Hat, a.k.a. the Sorting Hat, give it's beggining of the year speech when I start to feel funny, & I don't mean funny haha.

I look up at Ginny who is sitting across from me & it looks as if she is being sucked into a black hole, my skin feels like it's on fire, & all I hear is voices sounding as if they are very far away.

I feel as if I'm being sucked into the same black hole I see behind Ginny. I quickly grab Harry's hand, but it's to late I'm falling.

It's a vision! I see Harry, Hermione, Ron with his rat, the new teacher Professor Lupine, & Sirius Black. I see there lips moving, but I can't hear the words. I need to pull Harry away from here, Black is dangerous & he will hurt Harry, I just know it. I feel the only connection between Harry & that monster is pain, I feel it every time Harry & I have talked about him.

As I stand there watching, I start to feel as if I'm being pulled away from this place.

I fall back into my body, at least that's how it feels to me, & hear voices calling me & a warm hand stroking my cheek.

"Sevara, open your eyes." I know that voice!

"Jasz! Jasz, come on wake up! What's wrong with her?" Harry do be such a worry wart, I want to say but I can't open my eyes just yet let alone speak. I'm afraid if I do I may be sick.

"Stop yelling Potter! Sevara, it's time to wake up. Come on my jewel, wake up for me." He whispers in my ear, so close I feel his warm breath on my skin & it makes me shiver.

I open my eyes & find myself starring into his beautiful gray eyes!

"Draco, thank you for not yelling this time." I rasp out, my throat feels like it's on fire. My already hurting head is hurting even worse now.

"Did I hit my head?"

"Yeah, when you grabbed my hand you fell before I could catch you." Says Harry with a face of concern.

I then remember why I fell.

"Harry, your in danger! Sirius Black will find you, he brings you nothing but pain. You must be careful!" I shout launching myself out of Draco's lap & into Harry's arms hugging him to me tight.

"Omph, What are you talking about Jasz?"

"I saw it Harry. We have to keep you safe from Black."

"Ms. Black, if he were to go after anyone it would be you, not Mr. Potter." Says Professor Dumbledore. When he entered the circle of onlookers that were around me I have no clue.

"Why would he come after me? I'm of no importance to him."

"Because, your his daughter."

And for the third time that day, I passed out.

_**A/N- Hey all sorry so short, but I am writing from work because I have my sick kitten with me & that is the only reason I am able to update so much right now. Hope you all are enjoying it, send some love, hate, whatever, just click on that little green button down there! Spanks!**_


	12. Monster Kisses

"_Harry, your in danger! Sirius Black will find you, he brings you nothing but pain. You must be careful!" I shout launching myself out of Draco's lap & into Harry's arms hugging him to me tight._

"_Omph, What are you talking about Jasz?"_

"_I saw it Harry. We have to keep you safe from Black."_

"_Ms. Black, if he were to go after anyone it would be you, not Mr. Potter." Says Professor Dumbledore. When he entered the circle of onlookers that were around me I have no clue._

"_Why would he come after me? I'm of no importance to him."_

"_Because, your his daughter."_

_And for the third time that day, I passed out._

I don't wake up until early the next morning, before the sun is even up. I am, shock surprise, in the hospital wing with an even bigger headache than before.

I hear a person snore near by & turn my head to see who is my roommate for the night & see Draco asleep in a chair holding my hand.

"What are you doing here in that uncomfortable chair?" I ask softly, reaching out to stroke his cheek in the same way he stroked mine earlier.

He begins to stir & I see this as my last chance, so, despite getting dizzy, I sit up just enough to kiss his cheek. Oh, good lord in heaven I shouldn't have done that because now that I know how soft & warm his cheek feels I wander if his lips would be the same.

I lay back down & close my eyes trying to fight the dizzy spell (har-dee-har-har) that is making me nauseous.

"Sevara? Are you ok? Do you need me to do something for you?" Draco asks sleepily.

"No, I'm just dizzy, & I feel like if I move one more time I'll be sick."

"Just make sure it's not on me." He jokes, but without a smile.

"You think you're so funny, eh? I'm sorry I woke you up. Go back to sleep."

"No, I need to be leaving soon so I'm glad you woke up. I can't get caught down here again."

"Again?" I say finally opening my eyes to look at him. Big mistake!

"Yeah, I snuck down earlier but Professor Snape & Madame Pomfry caught me. I guess I got to get better at that."

"What am I going to do Draco?" I ask with tears forming in my eyes.

"You will do what you have done for the past 13years, survive!"

"I'm Sirius Black's kid. I'm destined to be a monster just like him, a killer." I say with tears running down my face.

"No, you are not a monster! Look at me, you are not a monster, you're a kind, fierce, sweet, beautiful, strong, some times intimidating, lady & I'm honored to call you my friend." He says rubbing a tear away with his thumb.

I give him a small smile, & hear a rustling noise from the nurses office.

"You better go. You will get in big trouble if they catch you again."

"To bad that you are quite right about that. Just promise me that you won't call yourself a monster again? We are not our parents!"

"I promise. Now go quickly."

"I will see you later." He says & then he strokes my hair back from my face & leans down to kiss my forehead gently. Oh boy, his lips are warm & soft to, not good!

"See you later Draco."

He leaves & I am again left alone in the dark.

"No matter who my father is, I will not be like him. I will not be a monster!" I whisper to the darkness as the nurse walks in to release me.


	13. Flying&TheBuckbeakBlues

_**A/N- I don't own most of the things in this story just playing with them, especially Draco *wiggles eyebrows*! Tell me what y'all think so far. What do you think will happen?**_

"_What am I going to do Draco?" I ask with tears forming in my eyes._

"_You will do what you have done for the past 13years, survive!"_

"_I'm Sirius Black's kid. I'm destined to be a monster just like him, a killer." I say with tears running down my face._

"_No, you are not a monster! Look at me, you are not a monster, you're a kind, fierce, sweet, beautiful, strong, some times intimidating, lady & I'm honored to call you my friend." He says rubbing a tear away with his thumb._

_I give him a small smile, & hear a rustling noise from the nurse's office._

"_You better go. You will get in big trouble if they catch you again."_

"_To bad that you are quite right about that. Just promise me that you won't call yourself a monster again? We are not our parents!"_

"_I promise. Now go quickly."_

"_I will see you later." He says & then he strokes my hair back from my face & leans down to kiss my forehead gently. Oh boy, his lips are warm & soft to, not good!_

"_See you later Draco."_

_He leaves & I am again left alone in the dark._

"_No matter who my father is, I will not be like him. I will not be a monster!" I whisper to the darkness as the nurse walks in to release me._

The next day, which was the start of classes, was long & tiring & everyone was treating me as if I would bite them if they came near. Even Harry. I knew this was going to happen, they look at me & see a monster; just like I do. We walk into my favorite class, potions, & I don't see an empty seat because everyone shifts so I won't sit by them, except Draco. I can always count on him to make room for me. I walk with my head held high to sit down with the only true friend I seem to have.

"Thanks Draco." I whisper smiling at him.

"No thank you. You just saved me from Pansy!" He replies with a chuckle.

"If everyone is done talking & staring class will begin." Professor Snape snaps at the class room. I look up at him & smile a smile that he doesn't return, as usual, but nods his head at me slightly.

Next class that I was looking forward to is Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid asked for my help with the creature we were dealing with to day so as we are walking down Harry asks to talk to me.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Uh, I'm glad?!" I say unsure what he means.

"Everyone thinks I should be but I'm not. I know you would never do anything to hurt me. You're like a sister to me."

"That's good 'cause I see you as a brother."

We hug tightly & then walk the rest of the to Hagrid's class together.

Once there Hagrid asks us to open our books which I quickly learn that I'm the only one here who knows what to do. Poor Neville, his books try's to eat him.

"Nobody move while I go & get our guest. Sevara, would ya come wit me."

I went with Hagrid to collect Buckbeak the Hippogriff, the most magnificent creature I've ever seen.

"Now Sevara, yer gonna have ta-"

"Bow, I know I read up on them." I chuckle at the look of shock on his face.

"Ok then, get on wit it."

I'm about to bow to Buckbeak with a big flourish when I am surprised to see him bowing to me. That's not supposed to happen, I am supposed to bow first. I look to Hagrid to see what he makes of it.

"Well, it seems he's taken a fancy ter ya Sevara." He says.

"I guess. What should I do now?"

"You can try ter ride him."

"Really? You think he will let me?"

"Sure. Hop on."

I step over & put my foot on his wing joint & jump up on to his back.

"Awright now, let's go show him off."

We head out to the clearing to where the students are & they gasp at the sight Buckbeak & I must provide. Hagrid proceeds to explain who Buckbeak is & what needs to be done when approaching him & then asks for a volunteer. Poor Harry is the only one who doesn't take a step away from us so he is the so called 'victim'.

"Don't worry Harry," I shout from atop Buckbeak, "You'll do great!" I give the biggest smile I can without breaking my face in two.

He almost gets his hand taken off by Buckbeak, but bows & receives a bow in return from our winged friend.

"I think he'll let ya ride him now Harry."

"What? Wait!"

"It's alright Harry, I will be with you."

Hagrid places Harry behind me & I give Harry some advice.

"Harry you can put your arms around my waist if you want. It won't bother me."

"OK!" He replies & quickly put's his arms tight around my waist.

Hagrid then spanks Buckbeak hard on the butt & we take to the air. I tell you it's the most amazing feeling to be flying, but on Buckbeak it's even more so. I slowly take my hands from Buckbeaks feathers, where I had wound them, & put my arms out like I'm a bird.

"Jasz, don't do that!" Harry screams at me.

"It's alright nothing is going to happen. You do it Harry, I'll hold on to your robes. Go ahead." I say & grab onto his robes with one hand & Buckbeak with the other. Harry whoops & howls as he stretches his arms out & fly's.

"Come on Jasz, stretch your arms out."

So I stretch my arms out once more & we fly!

We land a little later to cheers & laughter. Harry jumps down first as I jump down he catches me & twirls me around so fast I get dizzy.

"You evil boy! Put me down!" I yell.

"That was amazing!" He says, putting me down.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Harry."

We both turn as we hear a ruckus behind us, & see Draco charging over to Buckbeak calling him a 'great brute' & not even stopping to bow. Buckbeak rears up & strikes Draco's arm & he falls to the ground.

"Draco!" I say running over to him & Buckbeak.

"Buckbeak stop! Calm, no ones going to hurt you, you're safe! Draco, are you alright?" I say kneeling down I pick up his head & sit it in my lap.

"Hagrid! Someone has to take him to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione yells.

Hagrid comes over & picks Draco up & tells me to take care of Buckbeak. As the rest of the students leave I walk over to the Hippogriff & bury my face in his head & silently cry.

**Draco P.o.V.**

I see her with Potter, he's touching her, he needs to stop. Why does she let him hug her?

The oaf has us use these stupid books that are currently trying to eat Longbottom. Stupid lard butt.

Now she goes with the blundering idiot to get something.

My God she is beautiful. She comes riding out on the back of some horse eagle creature, but she takes my breath away. Does she know what she does to me?

Of course holier than thou Potter is the first to show the class what that thing does. She cheers him on, encouraging him. He of course succeeds & everyone applauds. He is then placed behind her by the big oaf that is now called a 'teacher'. She lets him put his arms around her, & it makes me sick to see him touch her. They have a connection I just don't know what kind. Does she love him? Does she love me? I watch her & Potter & wish it was me.

When they return Potter jumps down & catches her in his arms & spins her as she laughs. I should be the one doing that not him. He puts her down both still laughing & when I decide to show them both what I'm made of. I storm over to the Hippogriff about to show that it's easy for everyone not just Potter. I get there when the beast rears up & his talons slash into my skin. As I fall I hear her scream my name, it almost makes this worth it. I then feel her lift my head & place it in her lap. I slip into the darkness of my mind to her soft hands stroking my face.

_**A/N- What you think? Hit the green button & tell me!**_


	14. Distrust,Visions,&PiggyBacksOhMy!

_**A/N- Hey all! I won't be updating as often as I have been for the next week, I am heading to Chicago next weekend & have to get ready, but don't worry be happy, I will spend my time on the plane writing it all out promise! Kisses!**_

_So I stretch my arms out once more & we fly!_

_We land a little later to cheers & laughter. Harry jumps down first as I jump down he catches me & twirls me around so fast I get dizzy._

"_You evil boy! Put me down!" I yell._

"_That was amazing!" He says, putting me down._

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it Harry."_

_We both turn as we hear a ruckus behind us, & see Draco charging over to Buckbeak calling him a 'great brute' & not even stopping to bow. Buckbeak rears up & strikes Draco's arm & he falls to the ground._

"_Draco!" I say running over to him & Buckbeak._

"_Buckbeak stop! Calm, no one's going to hurt you, you're safe! Draco, are you alright?" I say kneeling down I pick up his head & sit it in my lap._

"_Hagrid! Someone has to take him to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione yells._

_Hagrid comes over & picks Draco up & tells me to take care of Buckbeak. As the rest of the students leave I walk over to the Hippogriff & bury my face in his head & silently cry._

_Draco P.o.V._

_I see her with Potter, he's touching her, he needs to stop. Why does she let him hug her?_

_The oaf has us use these stupid books that are currently trying to eat Longbottom. Stupid lard butt._

_Now she goes with the blundering idiot to get something._

_My God she is beautiful. She comes riding out on the back of some horse eagle creature, but she takes my breath away. Does she know what she does to me?_

_Of course holier than thou Potter is the first to show the class what that thing does. She cheers him on, encouraging him. He of course succeeds & everyone applauds. He is then placed behind her by the big oaf that is now called a 'teacher'. She lets him put his arms around her, & it makes me sick to see him touch her. They have a connection I just don't know what kind. Does she love him? Does she love me? I watch her & Potter & wish it was me._

_When they return Potter jumps down & catches her in his arms & spins her as she laughs. I should be the one doing that not him. He puts her down both still laughing & when I decide to show them both what I'm made of. I storm over to the Hippogriff about to show that it's easy for everyone not just Potter. I get there when the beast rears up & his talons slash into my skin. As I fall I hear her scream my name, it almost makes this worth it. I then feel her lift my head & place it in her lap. I slip into the darkness of my mind to her soft hands stroking my face._

I'm there when Draco wakes up.

"Hi." I say softly as he squeezes my hand with his.

"Hi."

"How's your arm? Madame Promfy says it wasn't bad, it will heal but it will hurt." I ask looking down at our hands as he threads his fingers through mine. The sight makes my heartbeat pick up, I love the picture it makes but I'm so angry at him.

"It defiantly hurts. I can't believe that thing attacked me."

"It was defending itself, it was defending me!" I say my voice raising a few octaves.

He just looks at me dumbfounded.

"Buckbeak thought you were going to hurt him or me. That was the aura you were giving off; even I felt that you were bloody well angry about something."

"I would never hurt you Sevara. Why are you so upset? It's just some beast."

I quickly release his hand & stand up.

"I can't believe you just said that. It's not some beast; it's a beautiful being that deserves respect. That is why you should have listened to what Hagrid said, so approach slowly & bow. You could have been killed!"

"Why would I listen to what that stupid oaf they call a teacher has to say?"

"Hagrid _is_ a teacher, & a damn good one. He deserves the same respect you show to Snape! He is not stupid! And I _still_ don't understand why you did what you did. There was no reason."

"He was holding on to you like you were his birthday present or something that's why!" He says sitting up with his face turning red the same way I know mine had.

"What are you talking about?"

"Potter! That's what I'm talking about the way you two are acting like you two are going together or something!"

"That's why you're angry! You're mad because Harry & I are close. He is like a brother to me, he is the one person other than you that has shown me any sort of kindness. He is the only one who-" I say regretting what almost slipped out & hoping he didn't notice that.

"The only one who what?" He asks slowly & softly.

"The only one who asked me about what happened in the Great Hall when I had my fit."

"You told him before you told me? I thought you told me everything!"

"You never asked, & it's hard to explain. Harry & I were to talk about it later when no one was around."

"So talk to me, here, now. Talk to me Sevara." He says reaching for my hand.

"Was that a request or a command?" I ask him taking a step back. Why was he doing this to me?

"What does it matter? I'm here, why won't you talk to me?"

"Because if you don't trust me & the decisions I make for myself, how can I trust you?" I say as I turn away & run before he can see the tears in my eyes. The tears I won't let fall. As I turn the corner I run into Harry who has been looking for me since the end of classes. When he sees the tears in my eyes he says nothing but opens his arms & hugs me. Its only place I feel safe enough to cry, the only person I trust to not say anything bad about the other person I love.

"Harry, can I tell you about the vision?"

"Of course. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go outside." I say taking a step back. As we start walking I feel him put his arm around my shoulders so I wrap mine around his waist until we come to a small tree & we sit down in the grass.

"I was sitting there & I started to fell odd. My skin felt like it was on fire but it kind of tingled too. I looked up at Ginny & it was like she was being sucked into this giant black hole. Everyone sounded like they were miles away or something. I grabbed your hand thinking, I don't know what I was thinking. Anyway, then I saw you, Hermione, Ron with his rat, Professor Lupine, &, Harry, Sirius Black was there also. You were all talking but I couldn't hear you. I wanted to pull you away from Black but I couldn't. I don't know what it means except that he gets close to you somehow. I feel a connection between you & him but it's surrounded by pain. Nothing else. Harry, you have to believe me when I say, that I will never, never, help him get to you."

"I know." He replies grinning at me.

"Really? How?"

"I can't explain it either but I know that you are a big part of my life I knew it the first time we met. It's not in a romantic way, not that you're not pretty, you are, it's just I, well, I don't know how to put it."

"It's ok Harry I feel the same."

"You do? Oh, well, um, good! At least now I know I'm not crazy!"

"Well Harry I wouldn't go that far, because you are a bit loopy you know." I say with a big smile on my face.

"Oh really! Let's see how loopy I am when I beat you back to the castle." He hops up & takes off for the castle with me right on his heels.

"You cheated! You didn't tell me we were going to race." I yell as I come up behind him.

"Ah but where would be the fun in that." He shouts over his shoulder.

I decide since I can't beat him because he cheated, I will at least make him pay. Once he gets to the steps he stops but I don't, instead I launch myself at him & jump on his back.

"You were horribly mean by doing that so now you have to carry me to Gryffindor tower." I say as I wrap my arms around his shoulders & lay my chin next to his head.

"Fine you win! I'll carry you. Next time remind me to warn you we are racing so I don't have to do this. You know you really are evil!"

"Yes I know! Now giddy up, I've got homework to do!"

"I do to!"

"Well why don't we study together it will go faster!"

"Deal! Now hold on cause here we go!"

So laughing like two crazy people, which I guess we kind of are, we take off for the Common Room & don't even notice the two shadows that were watching us.

_**A/N- Dunn-dunn-dunh! How do you like them apples huh? Who do you think was watching them? Remember it was two people, the first person to guess correctly gets used as a character later on! Show some love, hate, advice, anything just hit that pretty green button! Oh. & a very special shout out to Michi-tan my muse! Check out her great stories!**_


	15. Attacks & Midnight snuggling

_**A/N.- Sorry it's been so long ( ducks the flying objects ) a LOT has been going on. Anyway here we go. Sorry if its not up to par my muses have run away screaming. I still don't own then *sighs* **_

"_I can't explain it either but I know that you are a big part of my life I knew it the first time we met. It's not in a romantic way, not that you're not pretty, you are, it's just I, well, I don't know how to put it."_

"_It's ok Harry I feel the same."_

"_You do? Oh, well, um, good! At least now I know I'm not crazy!"_

"_Well Harry I wouldn't go that far, because you are a bit loopy you know." I say with a big smile on my face._

"_Oh really! Let's see how loopy I am when I beat you back to the castle." He hops up & takes off for the castle with me right on his heels._

"_You cheated! You didn't tell me we were going to race." I yell as I come up behind him._

"_Ah but where would be the fun in that." He shouts over his shoulder._

_I decide since I can't beat him because he cheated, I will at least make him pay. Once he gets to the steps he stops but I don't, instead I launch myself at him & jump on his back._

"_You were horribly mean by doing that so now you have to carry me to Gryffindor tower." I say as I wrap my arms around his shoulders & lay my chin next to his head._

"_Fine you win! I'll carry you. Next time remind me to warn you we are racing so I don't have to do this. You know you really are evil!"_

"_Yes I know! Now giddy up, I've got homework to do!"_

"_I do to!"_

"_Well why don't we study together it will go faster!"_

"_Deal! Now hold on cause here we go!"_

_So laughing like two crazy people, which I guess we kind of are, we take off for the Common Room & don't even notice the two shadows that were watching us._

It's been a few weeks since the incident with Draco & Buckbeak and since I made Harry give me a piggy back! We are walking up to Gryffindor tower when we see a crowed. Hermione, Ron, Harry & I started pushing through when Ginny came up to us.

"It's the Fat Lady, shes been attacked!"

When we look up we see that the portrait is shredded, as if giant claws have ripped at it.

Professor Dumbledore comes pushing through all the students whom have gathered & surveys the portrait.

"Find the Fat Lady."

"There she is!" Yells a student I don't recognize.

Of course everyone runs toward her but Professor Dumbledore reaches her first.

"My dear Lady, who did this to you?" As soon as he asks her I know the answer & grab onto Harry's arm.

"It's Sirius." I whisper brokenly.

Harry turns to give me a look right as the Fat Lady screams the offenders name.

"Twas Sirius Black it was. His eyes as black as his soul."

At this Professor Dumbledore orders the other teachers to search the castle while the prefects take the students down to the Great Hall.

I have not said a word since the Fat Lady told us what I already knew, that Sirius Black was indeed in Hogwarts. I was terrified more for Harry than for myself.

When we enter the Great Hall we see make-shift beds where the tables used to be and I know that all the houses will be sleeping here tonight.

I'm frozen to the spot lost in my own thought when I feel a hand slip into mine I turn my head to see a very worried Draco.

"Sevara, I won't let-" He starts but is broken off by Ginny.

"I found a place for us to sleep. Come on." She says grabbing my other hand.

I squeeze Draco's hand and whisper a goodnight before allowing Ginny to pull me off in the direction of Harry and the others.

Not one word is spoken while we ready ourselves and settle down for sleep. Harry on one side of me and Ginny on the other. I however can not sleep, I am frightened and can't stop thinking. There is only one way I can't hope for sleep. I look around to make sure no prefects or teachers are patrolling close by. When I see the coast is clear I get up with my blanket and pillow and cross the room where my safe place is. When I get to him I just crouch down for a moment before he opens his eyes. He smiles at me and lifts his blanket up for me to slide in beside him. Once I am settled in close to him I go from freezing to warm, I can never get past how warm I feel with him, warm and safe. I pull his arms tighter around me and snuggle in as close as I can with my back to his chest.

"Goodnight." he whispers in my ear before he kisses my hair and I finally fall asleep.

****

"Ms. Black, Mr. Malfoy. Wake up."

Why won't that annoying voice stop nagging me and let me sleep! I just ignore it and snuggle deeper into Draco's chest.

"Sevara, I think you better wake up." Draco says chuckling.

"Why I'm comfortable. I get up before anyone notices."

"You're a little late for that Ms. Black."

Uh-oh!

"Now Minerva, you must admit it's a sweet site." Says Professor Dumbledore

I sit up so fast I hit Draco in the ribs.

"Ahhh, watch it Sevara."

"Oh I'm sorry! Draco are you ok?"

"I think you should worry about yourself Ms. Black. This breaks the rules of propriety. Detention. Both of you starting tonight and ending in 3 weeks time." Professor Snape tells us.

"Yes sir." Draco and I say at the exact same time.

We look at each other and grin.

"Sevara!" Ginny calls me from across the Hall standing with her hands on her hips. Beside her Harry stands looking at me with a mighty frown on his face and I know the walk back to the dorms will be a long one.

"I better go." I say sanding and collecting my blanket.

"I'll walk you to the stairs, and don't waste your breath saying no."

I turn to glance over my shoulder and see the frowns of my fellow Gryffendors, but when I turn back around the smile in front of me is all I need.

"You know I don't like wasting anything, so, ok."

We exit the Great Hall and walk the short way to the staircase.

"I'll see you in a while at breakfast." He tells me giving me a hug.

"If I live that long. The way they were just looking at me I imagine they will crucify me." I reply rolling my eyes.

"Not if _they_ want to live they won't touch one hair on your head."

"Oh mighty protector! What would I do without you?!" I say dramatically.

We both laugh and go our separate ways. It's not until I enter the common room that I get attacked.

"Bloody hell! What was that about eh?" Ron yells.

"Why were you with him? He's foul!" Screeches Hermione.

"Did you get a good nights sleep?" Ginny asks calmly.

Harry says nothing, he doesn't even look my way.

"Yes Ginny, I did, thank you. As for you two. Why should I dignify that with an answer when you have never cared about what I do before now?"

Ginny coughs, trying to hide her laugh. Ron & Hermione look sheepish while Harry turns to walk up the stairs.

"You should at least go apologize to Harry." Ron says finally finding his voice again.

"Apologize! For what? Sleeping?! I'm done apologizing for who my friends are when I'm not ashamed!" I yell before I turn and run up the stairs to the girls quarters. I throw myself on my bed and silently cry, until Ginny comes to tell me I must get dressed for breakfast. I wash my face, brush my hair into a ponytail, and put on my chap stick before walking out with my head held high. I pretend they are not even there as I walk out through the portrait hole.

Ginny runs up and says giggling, "I didn't know Ron could turn that shade of pink!"

Try as I might I can't stop the laugh that comes out of me. So cackling like two old women we enter the Great Hall and take our seat where the tables have been put back. I decide that today I won't let Harry, Hermione, Ron, or detention, ruin my day. I Tell Ginny this and she just smiles.

"How could you have a bad day after _such _a good nights sleep." She says grinning and lifting her cup as in a toast.

"Yes, how indeed." I say grinning and returning the gesture to her while I look at Draco across the room, his smile reaching his eyes.

I whisper again, "How indeed."


	16. Dentention Love

_**A/N- THANK YOU MICHI-TAN!!! Keep them ideas coming whenever you have them. Hope you like this. I still don't own them. Daggumm it**_

_Try as I might I can't stop the laugh that comes out of me. So cackling like two old women we enter the Great Hall and take our seat where the tables have been put back. I decide that today I won't let Harry, Hermione, Ron, or detention, ruin my day. I Tell Ginny this and she just smiles._

_"How could you have a bad day after such a good nights sleep." She says grinning and lifting her cup as in a toast._

_"Yes, how indeed." I say grinning and returning the gesture to her while I look at Draco across the room, his smile reaching his eyes._

_I whisper again, "How indeed."_

The day went by faster than I expected. We were all seated down for supper, Ginny and I still laughing like hyenas about one thing or another, when a shadow comes to stand over me.

"Ms. Black, do not forget detention. In my class room, 8 o'clock." Says Professor Snape, trying to look mean but I know better.

"Yes sir, I haven't forgotten. 8 o'clock sharp. Are you going to remind Draco or shall I?"

"I shall inform young Mister Malfoy myself."

"Alright then sir, I'll see you later."

"Sevara, do stay out of trouble until then." He says walking away.

I turn back and finish my supper as fast a s possible so that I may run up to the dorms before detention.

****

Weeks later we have our final detention. It has been a long month. Harry falling off his broom because of Dementors and his broom getting smashed by the Whopping Willow. Harry and I are talking again, just not about Draco. I'm putting on my last shoe when I hear the portrait hole open down stairs.

"Sevara!" Ginny calls up to me from the common room.

"I'm coming. I have to go to- Draco! What are you doing up here? We have detention soon." I say shocked.

"I know. I came to escort, I mean, walk down with you." He replies looking down at his shoes in interest.

"Oh, well then. Lets go. I'll see you later Ginny."

We are silent at first as we are walking down the stairs.

"How bad did they treat you?" He asks breaking the silence.

"What?" I'm confused by he question.

"This morning. When we were found and you were alone in the Common Room with them. How bad did they treat you?"

"Oh, that, no more than usual. Harry wouldn't even look at me, Ron and Hermione yelled a bit, Ginny thought it was all quite hilarious. Ron said I should apologize and I refused. I just ignored them for the rest of the day."

"Apologize for what?" He asks pulling me to a stop on the landing in front of the potions room.

"Being with you." I say softly, studying the floor intently.

"And are you?" Draco whispers.

"Am I what?" I whisper in reply, my gaze still on the floor.

Gripping my chin softly in his hand his lifts my face up to his and answers.

"With me?"

My breath catches. What does that mean? Does he see me as more than a friend? Wait! What's he doing? Why is he bending down?

I find that I'm leaning toward him as well. We are so close I can feel his breath on my mouth. I quite like that feeling actually. I feel his lips lightly brush mine when the door is pulled open and we jump apart.

"Ah, I thought I heard someone out here. You're early. No matter, we can begin." Professor Snape says standing aside to allow us entry. Blushing fiercely, at least on my part, we enter and take our seats next to one another.

Once we start creating the potion he wants us to, we are no longer blushing. At least until our hands brush each other. Every time we touch my face feels like its on fire, his looks red as well. None of this goes unnoticed by Severus as I find out afterward.

"Ms. Black stay a moment. You may go Mr. Malfoy."

"I'll wait for you outside." Draco tells me.

"No that's alright. I'll see you in the morning." I say smiling at him.

"Oh, ok, uh, well. Goodnight then." He says shyly.

"Goodnight Draco." I reply kissing his cheek like I always have and always will no matter what.

I close the door and take my seat.

"What's going on?" He demands to know.

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean sir."

"With you and your friends, With you and Draco."

"Draco is my friend sir."

"What I saw on Halloween and just a little while ago says otherwise."

"Sir, I don't know what exactly went on a little while ago it just happened, well, almost happened. As for Halloween I was frightened and when I'm frightened I can't sleep unless I feel safe. I feel safe with Draco. I never have to pretend with him, he knows me, really knows me. That's all." I say

"Just, don't hurt each other. Don't say something you will regret because once said it can't be taken back Sevara, remember that." He tells me sadly.

"Yes sir."

"Now off to bed."

"Yes sir." I reply standing up. I walk around his desk lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight Severus." I say putting my arms around him and hugging until I feel his arms around me.

"Goodnight Sevara."

***

That night I went to bad thinking maybe things would be ok from now on. Weeks later I found I was terribly wrong.

Black was here.


	17. Angry Fire Starter

_**A/N- Still don't own them!**_

It was to be the day of Buckbeaks murder so the four of us, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I, went to be with Hagrid. I was on edge and couldn't seem to shake the feeling of unease I had.

"You all go ahead. I'll catch up." I said stopping.

"Jasz? You ok?" asked a concerned looking Harry.

"I'm fine, I just need a moment that's all. Go, I'll be right behind you." I reply trying my best to smile.

"Ok."

I watch the three of them walk down the hall together. I wish I could fit into what they have together.

I just stand there taking deep breaths and running my fingers through my hair in frustration. Thoses dreams won't leave me alone. Why can't they leave me in peace?

**Flashback to the night before**

_"Move aside boy. I just want the child. Give me the child and you can be my right hand and bask in all the glory we will receive in purging the world of all the unworthy." the cloaked mans hisses._

_"You will never take my child! I would rather die than help you. You're a killer, nothing more." Shouts the handsome man._

_"That can be arranged Potter! Avada Kadavra!" _

_A green piercing light and then blackness._

*another dream*

_Sirius Black along with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Professor Lupin and I in a small run-down shack that is faintly familiar. _

_"That rat isn't a rat at all its Peter Pettigrew! He didn't die! He cut off his own finger so that everyone would think he was dead. I can change that for him now!" Black says lunging our way._

_"No Sirius!" Shouts Lupin grabbing Black to hold him back._

_"They all deserve and explanation. You owe them that." He tells him calmly_

_***__end flashback***_

I was in my own little world trying to understand the dreams when I heard yelling.

I ran down the corridor to see Hermione pointing her wand at Draco's throat.

"He's not worth it Hermione." Yells Ron.

"Hermione! Don't you dare!" I shout as I run to put myself between them.

I stare at her. Unmoving, my eyes begging her.

"What ever he said, what ever he did, is done. I'll talk to him, please put your wand down."

She doesn't move for a moment, but finally lowers her wand.

"Thank you." I whisper to her nodding my head.

Crouching down I look at Draco. who won't meet my eyes.

"I suggest you go now, before she changes her mind, I don't think I could stop her a second time."

Without looking at me he stands and runs back inside the castle.

"I don't want to know what happened to start all that. I, I just can't handle it right now ok?" I say. Tears pooling in my eyes I turn away.

"Alright." Harry says as he puts his arm around my shoulders. It's almost to much.

"Lets just go to Hagrids." I say pulling away.

We arrive at Hagrid's and he is mad that we came telling us we shouldn't be there. After that I just zoned out not hearing a word said between them. I just stand ther the feeling of dread spreading over me, nearly consuming me.

"Oh, Ron. Got somethin' fer ye'" I hear Hagrid say reaching into a cookie jar and pulling out Scabbers.

I feel bile rise in my throat but just push it aside as it's just Scabbers, just a rat, and it was just a dream.

Ron and Hermione are shouting at each other, when a rock hits a jar and breaks it in small pieces.

I jump up expecting trouble when Harry is hit in the back of the head.

"OW!" He yells turning around.

I look out the window with him and see the executioner, the Minister of Magic, & Dumbledore are nearly here.

"Quick, this way." Hagrid says ushering us out the back. We skirt the house and go where we can see without being seen. If Dumbledore hadn't kept them occupied we would have been seen for sure. If I didn't know any better I'd say he knew we were there.

Once they go inside we all run for the top or the hill. Out of breath we all turn as they come out of Hagrid's hut. The executioner lifts his ax and brings it down. Buckbeak is gone. I don't cry, I just close my eyes and pray that Buckbeak didn't suffer and that Hagrid will be ok. Hermione is being held by Ron, tears pouring down her face.

"Ow Scabbers! He bit me!" Ron yells running after the rat.

"Ron! Come back here." Hermione calls after him.

We fallow after Ron and his rat and stop to see him under the Whomping Willow.

"Ron don't move!" Harry tells him. Ron looks terrified.

"Harry run it's the Grimm!" Ron says pointing a shaky finger behind us.

We turn to see a black dog just before it runs toward us. I'm ready for a fight but the dog just jumps over us and onto Ron. Before I know what's going on Ron is drug into the tree by the dog. Harry and Hermione are right in the path of a very angry Whomping Willow.

"Watch out!" I shout running toward them buts it's to late they are swept off there feet and not in a good way. I stand there trying to think of a way to get us all inside the tree safely. I start to feel really warm and my skin tingles and then I look around to see Harry, Hermione, and myself standing _inside_ the Whomping Willow.

"What, How, I, Jasz?!" Harry stutters. Hermione looks shocked. No more than me I assure you.

"I don't know! I was just trying to think of a way to get all three of us safely in here and then, poof, here we are." I manage to say.

"Wow! Good job!" He replies grinning.

"Thanks! I think." I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

"Come on lets go find Ron." I say running down what looks to be a man-made tunnel. We go up some stairs, fallowing the paw prints and dirt trail to a room. A room I've seen before, just last night to be exact.

"No!" I say grabbing Harry.

"Jasz! If Ron's in there-"

I cut him off.

"You can't go in there. Let me. Blacks in there I know it." I say pleading with him.

"No he's not but Ron is that's what I know." He tells me barging in with Hermione right behind him.

"Damn!" I say to no one but myself. Running in behind them I see that this is the room from my dreams, or more correctly my nightmares.

"Ron! Are you ok? Where's the dog?" Harry says kneeling in front of Ron, who is sitting on a dirty mattress on the filthy floor.

"It's not a dog, Harry, it's him, it's Sirius Black!" Ron tells us shaking.

I whip around to see the door closing and out steps the one person that could make my day worse. Sirius Black himself.

I step in front of Harry so that Black can't touch him. I feel the magic swell inside me, building with my anger, my fear. The fear is not for me but for Harry.

"You won't touch him! I'll kill you first you bastard!" I yell at him.

Before I realize it what little coat he has catches fire on the bottom. He begins beating it to put it out.

When I figure out it was me that started it I grin. I start pulling the magic from somewhere deep inside me making it build again. This time he won't be able to put it out. A trail begins from me to him but before it can make contact it's put out by none other than Remus Lupin.

_**A/N- I'm hoping to end the 3rd yr in the next chapter but it may be the chapter after that. Thanks Michi-Tan much love sweetie.**_


	18. Fullmoon Fun

**A/N-Omg! I'm sorry beyond words its been over a year since I wrote! I have had so much happen irl & had little to no computer access till now! So expect weekly or so updates now back to the show!**

Lupine looks at me & speaks. "Control Sevara, remember what Dumbledore said."

I stand in shock as he & Black then begin to speak then embrace each other as brothers would. I am broken from my trance as I hear Harry shout "We trusted you! We trusted you & you've been helping him this whole time!" I can see the pain & anger in Harry's face. Professor Lupine slowly shakes his head as he replies. "No Harry, not this whole time" I do not hear what more is said as I simply stare at the man I am told is my father. Sirius Black is tall but no more so than your average male. You can see that under the dirt, grime, & horrid clothing he was once a handsome man. Though I see no resemblance to myself. Perhaps I take after my mum? My vision begins to go dark & my body becomes hot & tingles from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. I slide down the back wall just behind Harry trying to say his name but my throat feels tight. The last thing I see is Snape bursting in the door disarming Harry, Lupine, & Black before my world goes dark….

*_Its dark, the only light is the bright full moon up above me as I lay on the cold ground gasping for breath. God what pain! Like I am being ripped apart suddenly tears through my body again causing me to clench my jaw, gritting my teeth as I try not to scream out loud. As the pain begins to subside I hear the hooded figure which stands above me laugh._

"_Ah come child. I will stop if you only beg me to" He pushes back his hood & I see.. Lucious Malfoy._

"_Liar…" I rasp out as I begin to turn my head looking for Harry but all I see is the fog rolling in thick across the graveyard._

"_You will never know will you child?" Malfoy laughs pointing his wand at me & muttering "Crucio!" Pain, horrible pain rips through me yet again & I scream "Harry!"*_

"Sevara! Sevara wake up! Professor what's happening to her?_" _I can hear Harry ask franticly.

"She will be fine Harry do not worry" That's Lupines voice. I feel his hand take my left hand in his as he speaks to me. "Come now Sevara. Tis tame to wake up."

After a moment of struggling to open them my eyes part though my vision is still blurry I see Harry. He smiles slightly looking relieved at me.

"Come on darling girl." Lupine takes both my hands helping me to my slightly unstable feet. I shake my head to clear it thinking of what I had seen. I turn my head to look over at Black who is standing over a grotesque looking man with wild hair & horrid teeth. "Who in the bloody hell….." I break off from my question seeing Severus sprawled out upon the floor unconscious.

"Severus!" I shout breaking away from Lupine & Harry & hurrying unsteadily to kneel at his side checking his pulse. Feeling his pulse strong & stready I breathe a sigh of relief & look to the others. "Who did this to him & why?" I demand taking off my jacket & putting it beneath his head before standing glaring at them all. Harry & Hermione raise there hands & my mouth drops open. "I wanted, needed answers Sevara. He wouldn't let me ask questions of Black so I stunned him, so did Hermione too though." I simply sigh & shake my head.

"We must be going if we are to secure Sirius' freedom you lot." Lupine says. "Sevara do you think you can assist by levitating Professor Snape along the passageway?" I nod. "Yes Professor I can." I turn back to where he lay & concentrate my energy focusing it until his limp form rises up into the air. His feet just above the ground. "Ready when you all are." I say standing at the doorway. Sirius & Harry support Ron while Remus & Hermione keep the one I now hear called Peter. I just call him rat boy, tis more fitting that way. We slowly be safely make our way down the passage & outside into the cloudy night. I carefully release Severus from his levitation onto the ground so that I may rest before we carry on. At last Remus & Hermione exit the tunnel with rat boy between them. I sigh in relief & tilt my head back to look upon the beautiful full moon that begins to peek from behind a cloud. Wait, full moon! I gasp snapping my head up standing to my feet as my gaze shifts to Professor Lupine, just as he begins to shift…


	19. Blackness Ends

**A/N-I own nothing cept Sevara annnnd I just like fondling oops I mean playing, no no. Barrowing Draco & the others.**

Hermione realizes what is happening just as I do. She grabs Ron just as Harry grabs my arm pulling me to him. We hold on tight placing ourselves between Ron & Hermione, and Lupine & Black. Black try's to help Professor Lupine regain control as his body contorts and changes into that of a werewolf. Harry seems to notice movement and shouts "No! Stay where you are!" I look over in time to see Pettigrew using Lupines fallen wand to transfigure himself into a rat, fitting, yet again. I look back towards the Black, my father, and Lupine. He tosses Sirius aside like a toy and begins making his way towards us. Hermione screams drawing his attention with a snarl his head swings towards her & Ron. His muscles bunch as he crouch's to ready himself to attack. Harry turns in time to see but is unable to be ready in time. I try and think of being in between lupine and the others, I stand praying it works and works in time. I close my eyes and suddenly I feel that warmth followed by a cool breeze. I open my eyes looking up into the angry eyes of Lupines werewolf form. "Bad dog" I whisper shoving against the solid unmovable werewolf before me though the wolf yelps in pain as well as I in shock feeling and seeing what appears to be electricity? Lightning? Course round my hands and into his flesh sending him falling back. I stand in shock looking at my hands when Harry screaming my name causes me to look up in time to see a giant clawed paw/hand raking down at me. I gasp falling back but before it can strike my skin a black cloaked form is in front of me and cries out in pain as the claws tear flesh. Its Severus. I crawl forward to his side just as a black dog, I now know is Sirius, jumps out of the shadows and onto Lupine, engaging him in a battle drawing him away from us all. "Severus! Are you ok?" I check his wounds and sigh in relief seeing they're not deep. "I swore an oath Sevara." I look at him, my eyes and his connect. Suddenly a yelp, sharp and high pitched. Harry runs towards the fighting men, dogs, whatever. I jump up charging after him as Severus screams for me to come back. I run the way I saw Harry go but he got to much of a head start and I can not see where he and the other two are. I turn and twist about shouting his name as fear grips my very soul. Two strong hands grasp my shoulders turning me about, but I know that touch. Severus draws me to him tightly in an embrace and I embrace him in turn while tears slowly run down my cheeks. "Come. We must get Mr. Weasley & Ms. Granger to the castle. Mr. Weasley is in need of the hospital wing" I nod releasing him. "As do you sir."

Gathering Hermione & Ron he tells me to run ahead and alert the Headmaster what has happened and I do so at once. Though we are a ways from the Castle steps I reach it in no time only to find Professor Dumbledore & Professor McGonagall. I quickly relay the events of tonight just as I finish Dumbledore looks over my shoulder and speaks. "Ah Severus, I see you are in need of some healing as well as Mr. Weasley. Ms. Granger, Harry, please escort Mr. Weasley to the Hospital Wing" I spin around and run to Harry who has indeed made the way back with the others, hugging him tightly. Returning my hug as he always does we say nothing in words but we never have needed to really. I take one side and he another while Ron whimpers in pain allowing Hermione to lead the way. We get Ron settled and Harry and I both begin to pace to and fro thinking of ways to save Sirius.

After several moments have passed the doors open and there stand Dumbledore. He speaks to Harry and Hermione, away from me so I do not hear what is said. I have the feeling he does not care for me in the least. He leaves moments later and Hermione exclaims. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?" I tilt my head in confusion. "Um, what exactly are we talking about?" She then pulls out her Time Turner and I squeal in delight. "Oh my God! Yes! That's brilliant!" Stepping closer with a smile on my face Hermione frowns. "What Hermione?" She looks to Harry then back to me and sighs. "Well, you see, I don't think we should all go. Dumbledore thinks to run less of a risk of being found out only Harry & I should go." I look to Harry and he steps closer rubbing his hands down my arms. "Ill be okay. I swear it, you just do what you can hear just in case we fail alright?" With a sigh I nod and hug him tightly. Within another minute they are gone. Ron of course is clueless as to what has just happened and try as I might to explain it he just doesn't get it. Poor thing. Once I am sure he is well in hand I go off in search of Sirius hoping maybe I can find him before anyone else does. I spend an hour looking when I run into Draco as I reenter the castle dirty and bleeding from cuts and scrapes. Not to mention in a horrible mood.

"Sevara?"

"What? Cant tell its me under all this mess." I grumble pushing past him. He reaches out to gently grasp my left arm in his right hand, I stop and turn my head to allow my eyes and his to meet. Before I know it I am in his arms being held to his warm chest tightly breathing in his scent.

"I'm right here my jewel, I'm not going anywhere." He whispers against my temple before placing a soft kiss there. We stay that way for God only knows how long before we are interrupted by Professor McGonagall. "I do believe, Ms. Black, that Mr. Potter & Ms. Granger are seeking you in the Gryffindor common room." We slowly pull back from each other and I smile rising up to kiss his left cheek before dashing off to hear what happened…..

Weeks went by and the end of school was at hand. Harry and I didn't want to leave. This was home to us. We were on the train heading back to Kings Cross Station laughing at Ron having gum in his hair when a tiny little owl came tapping on the glass window, struggling to keep up. Ginny opened the window and the poor thing fell inside with a note addressed to Harry attached to its tiny leg. He took it and explained it was from Sirius to Ron as a replacement pet. Though Ron disliked the loud beast. There was no letter, no gift, no permission form for Hogsmeade for me from my father, though Harry got one. I told them all I was going to walk along the corridors to stretch my legs, but they all knew where I was really going. I went to the last car and waited for him in the last compartment. He came in five minutes after I arrived and just smiled at me. Oh God help me that smile my everything okay again. We said nothing because no words would make it okay that another summer would pass and we would be apart. He simply sat down beside me and we leaned against one another resting as we headed back to our supposed 'homes'. Until next year, when we were really home, and a new adventure would begin….

**A/N- Okay so end of year 3! Time for year four, dun dun duhhhhhh! Beware for fluff & stuff!**


	20. Surprising Shadows

**A/N-So what did yall think of year 3? Now here goes year 4! I do not own the rights J.K Rowling has that honor.**

I hear knocking at the door that leads to the basement where Mistress Waller always locks me after I return from school. I know it isn't her because she simply sildes my food to me through a panel by the door. I run up the stairs and knock back twice before hearing Tracy's voice. "Jaszy! That dark-haired man is here looking for you. He is telling Mistress you are to come with him" I grin know of whom she speaks "Oh boy. If I tried I would almost feel sorry for her, well almost" I chuckle. We both whisper a few other jokes before we walk away from the door. I simply sit on my small cot on the cold concrete floor with my back leaning against the old brick wall and wait. I find I need not wait very long. Not ten minutes pass and the door bursts open in a flash of grayish light I laugh as I look up at the doorway seeing the silhouette of my most beloved professor. "I bet dramatic don't you think Severus?" I smirk standing up watching as he makes his way down the stairs. "Now Sevara what have I told you about remarks such as those?" He replies attempting to hide his smile. "Hmm well I cant seem to recall it at this time." I then squeal and launch myself into his waiting arms which pull me into a tight hug. "Pack your things my dear, we are leaving." I release him and ask no questions as I quickly scurry about packing my meager belongings. Once I am done he simply waves his wand and well as I like to say, poof! We look at each other a moment before making our way back up the stairs where I hug Tracy and Michael before Severus and I walk out the front door, past an unhappy Mistress Waller.

A short time later we arrive at his home which is not far from the orphanage. He opens the door and allows me to step inside, having not been inside for sometime I wander about the house gazing at the surroundings. "If you are hungry we may cook something." "Oh I am okay, I don't really eat until school so I am used to it." I turn to look at him and ask "Why am I here?"

"Well, the Weasleys have asked that you join them and Potter at the Quidditch World Cup, which is fast approaching. However when you did not reply they contacted me, I in turn promised to have you at my home come tomorrow at 6 o'clock for them to come pick you up. If you wish to go that is?" I laugh and nod. "Does a cat chase mice, of course I would like that." We sit and go over my list of school supplies I shall need and he tells me not to worry. "I shall acquire your supplies."

"No. I cant ask that of you." We go back and forth for a short while before I give in, which I must say is a rare occurrence indeed. We then head down the hallway to what he says is my room. Opening the door I see he has decorated it in my house colors, which is so awesome of him. I look around at the bed and then notice the flower pots of herbs and two with flowers one on either side of the bed. "Lily's and jasmine, hmm the jasmine I get the lily's I don't but I love those flowers anyway." I hug him tightly and kiss his cheek. "Thank you. For everything." He simply smiles and kisses my forehead. We then both go and ready for bed, as I slip under the covers I smile before drifting to sleep whispering. "Time for a new adventure…"


	21. You Witch!

**A/N-Okay so the last one sucked buuuuut, it was a filler chapter. Here we go again!**

The next day I woke up late having a good nights rest. I climb out of bed and shuffle down the hall not hearing Severus up yet I do not even brush my hair. I enter the kitchen area and seeing a cup I get some water and sit at the small table, setting my cup aside yawning a deep chuckle rumbles behind me casuing me to jump up spinning to look at him. "What's so funny?"

"Your hair, ive never seen it so, big." I can feel my eyes widen and I bolt down the hall to my room squealing seeing just how poofy my hair really is. I brush my hair and dress in my muggle clothes of jeans and a green t-shirt before heading back into the kitchen.

"That was a horrid sight" I laugh smiling up at him. "Green suits you Sevara" he says with a smirk. "Yeah yeah don't go there da… um just don't go there" I turn away smacking my head then washing my cup putting it up. "Can we go over my potions homework? Im not allowed to do it at the orphanage you know." He nods his agreement and we head to his library to work on my potions assignments.

As the day wore on 5o'clock drew nearer and as I noticed this I frowned slightly, of course he noticed. "Sevara, what's the matter?" "Its almost time for them to come get me" I replied closing up my homework assignments and setting them inside the bag. "I thought you were glad to be going." I nod "Oh I am. I just, I mean I want to see them and go see the World Cup but.." He frowns getting frustrated, I can tell. "But what Sevara?" I pick at the invisible lent on my jeans as I tell him. "I enjoy spending time with you. You mean a great deal to me, sir" I look up to see a rare smile only I know I see and I return it as he cups my chin in his strong hand. "As do u."

He decides I should ready my things so I go and collect my belongings placing them in the living room. Just as I finish we hear a loud whushing noise and I turn with a squeak to see Mr. Weasley standing there. "Well hello again Ms. Black. Hello Snape" The tall red haired man smiles to me then gives a polite nod of his head to Severus. "Hello Mr. Weasley thank you so much for inviting me to your home and the Cup." "Oh of course think nothing of it my dear. Come, everyones awaiting you arrival."

He and Severus speak a moment as I stand by the fireplace, they had explained I was going via the Floo Network. Oh boy. They turned back to me and I looked to Severus and smiled. "Can I?" He seemed to understand what it was I was asking and opened his arms wide allowing me to step into them hugging each other tightly. He gently kissed the top of my head and ushered me into the fireplace giving me the Floo Powder. Tossing it into the fireplace at my feet I looked at him and shouted "The Burrow!" as I did so green flames engulfed me.

I begin to cough as ash and soot fly about my face. I hate this method of travel. I place my hands in front of me slowly stepping forward keeping my eye closed as the soot settles. Two rough hands gently take mine and a jolt of static electricity occurs as it did just four short years ago. "Are you planing on opening your eyes?" I laugh opening them seeing Harry's smiling face in front of me. "Why so I can see your ugly mug?" I wink to let him know I am joking before launching myself at him hugging him tightly, feeling his arms wrap around me returning my hug as he speaks. "Oh shut it Jazy."

As I am saying hello to Ron and Hermione, Ginny comes downstairs and gives a squeal seeing me charging towards me I open my arms catching her petite form staggering a bit. "About bloody time you showed!" She says stepping back shoving me playfully and I in return shove her back. "Watch yourself red!" We burst into fits of laughter at the same time Mrs. Weasley steps into the room with a kind smile as I have seen her wear before.

"Alright children. I am sure she wishes to dust herself off before being trampled by you lot." Mr. Weasley arrives moments later along with my meager belongings and tells the boys to help me get my trunks upstairs. Once we are settled we have dinner and I meet Bill and Charlie, the two older Weasley brothers. My word they are handsome! Charlie especially makes me red in the face. We head to bed early since I am told we must leave early the next morning to make our way to the portkey that will transport us to the World Cup's location.

Us girls are all sharing Ginny's room which suits us fine. Of course we are talking about our summers though I havent much to say except my night at Severus' home. I decide to write to Draco, whom I havent been able to write all summer.

My dearest Draco,

How I miss you! I am currently at the Weasley's home, they have invited me to join them at the Quidditch World Cup. I am excited to go yet even more so for the beginning of school so that I may see you. I know when you get this letter I shall be in a tent, but I have wanted to write you all summer and will explain why I could not later. I love you and miss you!

Yours,

Sevara

I attach my letter to my owl, Aeries', leg and tell him to take it to Draco. After he nips my finger affectionately he takes flight. I put up my writing tools and slip under the covers falling asleep for the night.

The next morning I am woken up by Ginny tearing the covers off of me. "Oy! Get up!"

I grunt and swat at her "Bite me you witch." She laughs "Yes I am but so are you now GET UP! You have a letter." I open my eyes and sit up quickly seeing Aeries on the windowsill with a letter attached to his leg. I call him over and he flys to land upon my leg and I detach it and rip it open. A smile form on my lips reading his letter, at that moment I knew….


	22. World Cup Chaos

**A/N- Okay! So, sorry Kass that its been so hard to read Ive been using a new computer and writing system so ack! Plus I am half asleep when writing these lately lol. Soooo here we go, still don't own them.**

My beautiful jewel,

I miss you as well. I to shall be at the World Cup, we must find each other there. I can not wait to see you again. I have been missing you but I know you always write when you are able. I wait impatiently for our reunion very soon. I do believe I shall have a hard time releasing you from my arms though. I love you and miss you though the missing shall end soon.

Always yours,

Draco

I smile brightly even though it is early morning still and I hate early mornings. Knowing that I shall see Draco soon does my soul good. We all eat breakfast and grab our backpacks before setting out on our walk towards the portkey. Idle conversation carries on throughout our party as we travel on, we are all excited to be going, though some for more reasons than the rest. Once we, finally, arrive at the blasted portkey we are joined by Cedric Diggory and his father. I wave at my friend and give him a kindly hug as introductions are made to the rest of the group.

Mr. Weasley then explains that we will all touch the key at once on the count of three. We all huddle together and simply touch the dreadfully dirty old boot, that is supposedly our portkey, as they begin to count. As they reach three it feels as if my feet are ripped from the ground and I am soaring through the air being hurled to and fro until finally being thrown to the ground. I land square in the middle of the pile of all the teenagers, save Cedric. We are a tangled mess of arms and legs which Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory find extremely amusing. We all slowly stand and look around in awe at the massive wizarding encampment. Harry, Hermione and myself look at on another and laugh beginning to follow Mr. Weasley and the others to set up tent.

The tent is of course magical so that when we walk in it is like a small cottage with several small bedrooms for boys and girls, a kitchen and living area. I am all set to venture about the camp, so I can find Draco, but am told we havent the time. We all quickly eat a late lunch early dinner and set off towards the giant Quidditch Pitch.

"I'm so tired of walking!" I groan to Harry and he chuckles at me as I sit upon the steps stopping our movement up towards our seats. He tugs at my arms pulling me back to my feet as I say dramatically, "Leave me, I can not go on!"

"Oh stop your dramatics woman." Mr. Weasley calls down at us to hurry up so we pick up our pace but barely. I race up ahead of Harry to join Ginny in our assent. We are over halfway when our hear a slight commotion, Ginny and I turn and head back down seeing Lucious Malfoy speaking to Harry and the others I do not hear what all is said but I do hear the threat he gives Harry. 'Do enjoy yourself…while you can.' I push myself to stand beside Harry glaring down at Malfoy. "You would do well to shut your venomous trap before I shut it for you Malfoy." I narrow my eyes tearing his dreadful walking stick of his off of Harry's jacket shoving it back at his chest. "Sevara." Comes the whisper of the voice that has pulled me from many a nightmare. I shift my gaze from the horrid man to the beautiful young man standing beside him. "Draco," I smile at him, a smile he returns, a secret smile only for us. His father grips his arm and firmly pulls him away. Harry turns me around and we head to our seats. I can't focus on the game, all I can think about is that Draco is so close by and yet because of who we are with we can't talk or hug or anything! It drives me insane.

"Hey, Jaz, games over." I hear Ginny say into my ear. "Uh huh, wait what?" I look around seeing everyone is leaving there seats and I stand following the group back to our tent.

It's later that night as we are all winding down for bed that all hell breaks loose. We hear screaming and explosions and Mr. Weasley has us all evacuate and head for safety. Ginny and the twins are already running by the time me and the other three turn around. "Right lets stick together and get out of here." We all begin to run away from the chaos towards the woods where we can hide. I hear my name being shouted from behind me and I turn to look for the source of my name but see nothing, turning back around I collide with a solid form and stagger back only to be hit by a bright red light before darkness closes in around me…

I didn't wake up until the next day and Hermione tells me all that happened the night before after I was stunned. Once Mr. Weasley is sure we are all okay we head back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley is franticly pacing the living room when we return, upon seeing us she begins checking her husband and children for harm including Harry and Hermione until they tell her I was the only one hurt. "Oh my word, you need to rest deary. Ginny, Hermione, take her up to the bedroom. You all should sleep, its getting late as it is."

Without words we all head upstairs and crawl into bed. Closing my eyes all I see behind them is a flash of green and the sound of screams echo in my head as I am pulled into my nightmares once more….


	23. Hello, Goodnight

**A/N- Sorry yall! I know Its been a minute since I updated I've been having writers block on top of an injury. Bare with me as I do the next few filler chapters till I gets good… I own nothing but Sevara.**

It's been a week since the World Cup & we are finally back at Hogwarts. Well, almost. I sit looking out at the trees lining the way to the castle. I am sitting with Harry, Ron Hermione & my dearest friend Ginny. She knows nearly all my dark secrets & she has never once judged me, nor I her. I just want to get to Hogwarts & see Draco, I have only heard from him once since our brief meeting at the Cup. He wrote me & the note simply said

Sevara,

I need to see you as soon as we arrive at school. Please. After everyone's in bed…you know where.

Love,

Draco.

We enter the Great Hall & have a seat. I glance over to the Syltherin table & nod slightly to Draco. Once we have all eaten & been sorted Professor Dumbledore stands & begins informing us that Hogwarts shall be hosting the Triwizard Tournament a magical & dangerous contest between the three major magical schools. Beauxbatons, Drumstrang, & of course Hogwarts. He explains no one under the age of 17 may enter.

"Good. Who in the bloody hell would want to enter that death trap?" I ask in a whisper leaning into Harry chuckling.

Moments later we are sent to bed for a 'good nights rest' as our Headmaster wishes us.

I grab Ginny & pull her aside once we are in our dorms.

"I need you to cover for me." I whisper.

She looks at me with her right eyebrow arched. "Oh? Would it have anything to do with…him." She says as more a statement than a question while taking my hand in hers & squeezing gently. I nod realizing she is giving me leave to go. I squeeze her hand in turn before yawning theatrically & "going to bed". Once she gives me the all clear I silently sneak down & out of the dormitory to carefully make my way to our secret room.

I finally arrive at the 5th floor corridor only to see the door has already appeared bringing a smile to my face I rush in through the door. I shut the door leaning back against it as my eyes take in the beautiful rustic brick walls, the black velvet lounge sofas & beyond that the black, white & grey marble mantle surrounding a deep fireplace which I notice is ablaze. Standing with his back to me a tall platinum blonde male with broad shoulders which are usually covered by dark robes or jackets are only cover in a crisp white dress shirt. He must feel me in the room because he turns to glance over his should at me & smiles that smile I've adored for going on 4 years.

"Sevara.." He turns & begins making his way to me at the same time I step forward till we meet in a fierce hug. His hand cradles the back of my head holding me to his solid chest while his other rests at the mid of my back. "My God jewel, I have missed you. I heard you were hurt. Are you okay?" He rambles into my thick raven hair as my hands rub his back soothingly.

"Shh, Dragon I am fine. It was not a bad accident." I chuckle softly into his chest. We stand like this for a bit longer not saying a word before I finally pull back a bit to look up into his steel grey eyes.

"I have missed you Draco." I take his hand & lead him to sit down as we then begin talking of our extremely long summer. It was well past 2am when the door to the room opens & in steps Severus Snape. Draco & I look to one another & chuckle.

"It would be wise for the both of you to say your goodnights….now" Severus drawls.

We stand & walk to the door & hug each other tightly, he lightly kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight my jewel." He smirks at Snape & exits. I look up to the man that's always been there for me & hug him. "Goodnight Severus"

With a smile I exit & head back to my dorm crawling into my bed & sleeping happily until the suns first light.

Its been a week since the start of classes & I have had little time with Draco what with me trying to catch up on a summers worth of homework in a week.

We are all at supper that night when the students from both Beauxbatons, & Drumstrang arrive. The ladies are horridly boring in there entrance however the males of Drumstrang are not much better yet we all clap politely as our Headmaster expects of us. We are then told of the enrollment for the tournament & sent to bed. I have a horrid feeling in the pit of my stomach that night as I lay awake in my bed. Something's coming, something worse than we have yet to face, I just wish I knew what & more importantly, when.


	24. My sweet dragons

a/n- On this special day I thought I would fight through my severe writers block & the TheraFlu I'm taking to give everyone another chapter. From this point on in the story it will be dark & not a whole lot of fluff. Though there will be some it will be angst ridden fluff lol. Anyway enjoy & I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I just play with them. Most especially Draco Malfoy maharaja.

We are all watching the names, engulfed in fire, fly from the cup & right into the Headmasters hands. He then reads off the names of Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, & shock surprise my buddy Cedric Diggory. We are all speaking amongst ourselves when the cup suddenly flares to life once more. Dumbledore raises his hand just in time to catch the two pieces of paper that erupt from the flames, looking down at the name he gasps & calls out….

"Sevara Black"

I can feel the color drain from my face as the entire hall turns to look towards me. I look across the table at Harry in disbelief before my eyes roam to the teachers to meet the eyes of Professor Snape, whom if I am not mistaken looks even paler than usual.

I am then escorted towards the door the others went through by Professor McGonagall. I walk down the stairs & silently wait in the shadows so the others don't see me & ask questions I can not answer. After agonizingly long moments we all hear a ruckus making its way down the stairs. I turn to see Harry coming down them towards us, Fleur the idiot asks if he come with a message for them. I roll my eyes & step beside him taking his hand in mine squeezing it to reassure him that he's not alone.

"Harry! Harry did you put you name in the Goblet of Fire!" Dumbledore yells as he grips Harry by the shoulders.

"No, no Professor I didn't." I step up beside them & look to Dumbledore.

"Neither of us did Headmaster. We want none of this."

Barty Crouch then speaks saying that the rules are clear that we must compete.

"No!" I scream. "You can not force us!" Harry releases my hand only to wrap his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him for comfort. I look to him briefly before lifting my gaze to Severus, pleadingly.

After hours of talking we are finally sent to our dorms. We walk in silence to our beds, neither of us slept that night.

Days have passed, neither of us have spoken, I have nothing to say. I know this entire tournament will end badly. I just know it. Today is the first challenge, dragons, I love dragons. Hopefully I wont regret loving them after today. Harry & I were the last two to face our dragons, when it was his turn we hugged & rested our foreheads against each others a moment before he went out for his task. Roaring & screams are all that can be heard as I pace back & forth waiting. I do not hear the back curtain open nor the footsteps that come up behind me, I don't know anyone is there until two strong arm wrap around my waist. I smile knowing those arms, & the feeling of his lips pressed against my temple as he takes a deep breath smelling my hair.

"Well, hello there my sweet dragon." I chuckle leaning back into him hearing his soft laugh.

"Ah yes my jewel. Are you ready? Please tell me you have a plan." I nod my head.

"Yes Draco, I am ready."

We stand silently & I turn in his arms laying my head over his heart listening to it beat. Moments pass until we are broken up by the sound of my name being called, I step back & smile before then turning to exit the tent to meet my not so sweet dragon…

I walk out & look around not seeing the dragon I am to face, a Norwegian Ridgeback, I know its there, I can feel it. I take yet another cautious step forward & another until I am standing in the middle of the pit. I slowly turn my body around scanning the area, I see Harry, Ron, Hermione & Ginny on one side of the stands & on another Severus & the other teachers followed by an out of breath Draco who is gripping the railings for dear life. I meet his eyes & smile which he returns. How ever he screams my name & I turn around just in time to be hit in my gut by a mighty dragon tail, sending me flying across the pit slamming my back into the wall just beneath where Draco & the teachers are. I feel the wind knocked from my chest as I slide down the wall.

Darkness creeps in the edges of my vision but I refuse to lose this way, this fast. I groan & climb to my feet slowly & painfully, I think I've some broken ribs to be honest. I slowly move to my right to peek from behind a boulder at the massive dragon standing ready to attack if & when I emerge. I look at it from behind my hiding spot & its eyes meet mine causing me to gasp as I am pulled into its mind, into its memories.

_Hatching. Blurry eyes looking up at a great man with crazy hair all over his face. Wait, that's Hagrid! Looking around I see a girl with bushy hair, & two boys one red in hair & face the other with glass eyes._

I cough as I pull back into my own head. Oh my giddy aunt. This isn't just a dragon. Its Norbert, well rather Norberta considering its female. I take a deep breath & step out from the boulders protection meeting Noberta's gaze with my own as I step forward slowly my hands up where she can see them.

"It is okay Norberta. I am not here to hurt you or your egg." I nod towards the golden egg I must capture from her.

"I wish to protect it, just like you do. Once I know what I need to do that I will give it back to you. I swear it."

She growls & shifts her body as if to pounce at me though I see in her eyes she wont, not yet. Her talons churn at the rocky earth beneath her feet. I softly begin to sing to her, a song I once heard a long time ago, though I am unsure where.

"Hush a by don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby, when you wake you shall have all the pretty little ponies." As I sing I slowly sit down upon the earth directly in front of her causing her to tilt her head in confusion as I lay down on my side wincing from the pain but knowing I have to. She steps closer to me, her snout sniffing at my face letting her hot breath tickle my face. She suddenly stands on her rear legs & I feel her talons carefully slip under my body scooping me into her paw & carrying me to the egg in its nest.

Its almost as if she's tucking me in with it. Once she lays down I slowly sit up with the egg tucked in the crook of my arm.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her. She moves her head in towards me to touch my forehead with the tip of her snout a brief moment then lowering her head. I smile & give a breathless laugh climbing on top of her head & holding on while she slowly lifts her head, & me, up to the stairs that lead to the teachers box. Once I am able I slide off onto the landing carefully & turn to face her.

"Thank you. I will return it tonight, I promise." I swear I see her smile before returning to lay down closing her amber eyes to rest.

All is quiet as I trod up the final steps to the teachers box, where my legs give way & I sink to my knees with a groan. In a split moment I am surrounded by the teachers & Madam Promfry who insists I go to the hospital wing to be looked over.

Hours later I am released to my dorms where as I walk in Harry opens his egg to a cheering common room. No cheers are heard though once it is open for all they hear is screeching. However I hear its true words.

_Come & seek us where I voices sound. We can not sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look. To recover what we took._

I stand wide eyed while Harry slams the egg shut.

Well this is different, I apparently speak mermaid.


	25. Moonlight Warmth

a/n Heres another! Oh boy this is gonna be fun. I don't own any of J. people sad face.

Days after the first task we are told we must all attend a ball. Are. You. Serious! It's not bad enough I am in the damn tournament but now I must wear a bloody dress & dance! Kill me now.

More days pass & I have had little time to do much else other than study my school work & this blasted riddle from that egg. I returned the egg that night to Norberta thanks to help from Charlie Weasley. Such a strapping man he is.

Ginny & I are sitting in the library one night, as we most often are these days, when I suddenly realize I still need a dress.

"Ginny! I need your help with a dress. I am already going to look horrid trying to dance."

She simple smiles & says "Oh I have just the idea."

This is it. I think to myself as my 2in heels clack carrying me down the last of the marble steps to the entrance hall. I stand there alone, since I have no date, in my emerald green pleated taffeta A-line gown with a sweetheart neckline (bare shoulders) & a bare back & a sweep train extending out almost 3ft. My raven hair is curled in a half up half down, thank God for Ginny & Hermione. Professor McGonagall gasps upon seeing me but simply takes me & stands me at the back of the champions processional lineup while she trys to find me an escort. I roll my eyes & thank God yet again as we are then told to process inside the Great Hall. We make our way past the other students to the main dance floor. As the music starts I turn to leave when suddenly a warm hand engulfs my black satin gloved hand & a strong arm about my waist. I gasp & laugh as my eyes meet cold steel grey eyes of Draco.

"Well, we meet again my sweet dragon." I easily fall into step with him as the music plays.

"Yes we do my jewel. My you look ravishing Sevara. Green suits you." I chuckle as the music changes to a faster pace & we change our pace to keep up with it.

The night wears on until it is nearly midnight. I am speaking with Ginny when Dumbledore calls my name.

"Sevara, if you would please join me." He smiles gesturing for me to climb the few steps to the stage where he stands. I nod & reluctantly do as he asks.

"Now my dear," he says taking my hand & guiding me to his right side. "Professor Snape tells me you have a beautiful singing voice my dear. Would you be so kind as to grace us all with it tonight?"

I feel my face turn red hot as I know I can not tell him no though I quite wish to blow him to bits at this time.

"I do not see how I can say no Headmaster." I reply through gritted teeth.

He smiles softly "Ah wonderful!" He then makes his way down the where the other teachers stand by the students while I take a deep breath facing them all.

(Obvious by Christina Aguilera)

"Can you hear it in my voice? Was it something I let slip? Does the whole world know, isn't it obvious? I'm the one who's in control, now I'm acting like a fool. Do my feelings show is my face aglow, isn't it obvious? That I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I'm feeling like a little girl. Caught up in emotions I'm out of control!"

As I sing I slowly open my eyes to see several shocked faces but as soon as my eyes meet his I smile feeling my nerves melt away.

"Do you see my hands they tremble? Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes, don't know how long I can keep this inside. Suddenly these emotions are in control of my heart. Can you see it in my eyes? Every glance, every smile must give me away, oh ohh oh, & I feel so much I can't hide."

I hold the note a moment feeling more than hearing the music flow through me, just like magic.

"That I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I'm feeling like a little girl. Caught up in emotions I'm out of control. Isn't it obvious?"

The music slowly fades out & after a brief silence I hear someone begin to clap & see its Dumbledore followed by the rest of the teachers. I know I must be red as a Gryffendor flag. I gather my gown in my gloved hands & try to go down the steps when a pale hand stretches out for mine, I smile & take Draco's hand allowing him to aid me to the floor. He leans down to whisper in my ear.

"Come with me." I look up at him & nod. We hurry out the hall, following him outside into the cool night air. He leads me down to the lake side under a massive weeping willow. Laughing like a crazy woman as he spins me around into his body.

"You are insane!" I laugh looking up the now short distance between our eyes.

He stays quiet as he takes my hand holding it on his chest while his other arm wraps around my waist beginning to move slowly side to side & rotating to a silent music somewhere in his head.

I hum softly a song I have heard on the muggle radio as we sway.

I am unsure how long we have been outside but after a bit we cease dancing & sit down under the tree. He rests his back against the trunk & I rest mine back into his chest, we say nothing until we realize we must go back to the castle.

"Severus will be looking for us by now Draco." I say quietly as my gloved hands rest atop his arms which are holding me at my waist. He sighs softly into my hair making me laugh.

"You are right. However, I do not wish for the night to end just yet." I grin tilting my head back to look at him.

"Alright, then just follow me."

We stand up & make our way back to the castle. Once inside we see all the students are being ushered back to there dormitories so we decide to merge with the crowd of Gryffindors & Ravenclaws that are heading to there respectable towers. I am then able to tug on his hand, leading him up a narrow spiral staircase we both have taken many a time for class up to the Astronomy Tower. We walk out onto the observatory section where the moon shines brightly down on the brick surface. It is just cold enough now that our breath can be seen in the air, & I shiver as the air touches my bare shoulders.

"Here," I hear Draco say causing me to turn to see what he is speaking of, he takes off his jacket & puts it around my back holding it so I may slide my arms into it. I smile feeling its warmth, his warmth.

"Thank you Draco, but wont you be cold now?" I ask lifting my hands to remove the pins & clips holding my hair up so that it may fall to rest down the back of his jacket, I place the pins inside a secret dress pocket Ginny had enchanted in the side & remove my gloves doing the same with them.

"No Sevara, I will be fine." He says with his signature smirk as he takes my now bare hands in both of his. "You are beautiful, even more so tonight."

I can feel the blush covering my skin, good lord why do I keep doing that?

"You're just saying that cause you are my friend Draco." I say looking down at the brick floor of the tower shaking my raven curls.

"What if," he whispers releasing my right hand to gently grasp my chin in his left hand, lifting my face to meet his gaze. "What if, I was saying it as something more than a friend?" I can feel my breath catch in my throat, my heart feels like it will tear from my chest its beating so fast. My eyes search his trying to see if he means what I think he does.

I have not the time to recover my voice before I notice him leaning in towards my face, our eyes locked on each others until we feel our lips brush as they did that day last year outside Professor Snapes office. When our lips touch my eyes close as I tilt my head back just slightly so our lips may meet fully. God help me his lips are soft. I can't help but gasp softly at the feel of his lips brief caress of mine. Hearing my gasp he pulls back to look at me & I open my eyes confused.

"Should I stop Sevara?"

The look in his eyes begging me to say no but understanding if I say yes. I open my mouth to speak but find I cant, so I release his other hand to bring my left hand to cup his right cheek & my right hand to rest on his chest. With a smile on my lips I stretch the short distance, thank God for heels!, to press my lips back to his. It shocks him, I can tell, but not for long until his left hand is tangled in my hair & his right hand at my lower back pulling me closer to his body. My lips caress his in soft, almost shy, kisses. Sipping kisses. I allow my left hand to move down from his cheek to his neck, traveling back & up to thread my fingers in his soft beautiful hair. I never want to stop kissing him, ever. I can feel his lips suck slightly on mine pulling a soft whimper like sound from behind my lips. After minutes of soft kisses we pull apart, but only just our lips, our foreheads remain touching as well as our hands where they were resting.

I look up in his eyes & smile giving a soft chuckle.

"Well, that was not what I expected when this night began." I feel the laugh start in his chest before it spills past his slightly swollen lips.

"I didn't expect it, but I did hope." I laugh but then frown as we hear the bell toll 2am.

With a sigh I say, "We best go to our dorms, if we don't we will be in more trouble than we can afford." Reluctantly he agrees & we walk back down the staircase. Once at the bottom we say goodnight & hug tightly, kissing softly as we pull back. Once I am safely inside the common room I smile & touch my warm lips. I am lost in the thought of what has just occurred when I suddenly realize, I still have his jacket.

I pull it tighter about me & head up to change into my tank top & bed shorts, brush my hair & teeth after I remove my makeup I grab his jacket & slip into bed holding it, breathing in his scent while I drift to sleep.

**A/N- Okay so that chapter was uber fluffy! Lol sorry I just couldn't help it. Anywho! Tell me whatcha think. Yes I know the spelling is horrible, sorry not my top priority & yes Kass I am still using the & sign so sue me lol. Love ya girly!**


	26. Deadly Swimming Lies

A/N- Okay! Here we go again, you know the drill, I don't own the world of Harry Potter.

I didn't see Draco for twos days afterwards. He never looked at me during potions or meals wouldn't even answer me when I would call out to him.

I decided that Id had enough, so I barge, quiet un ladylike, into Severus' office.

"I need to see Draco." I say quickly as he looks up at me. His hard face softens when he see the emotions of worry & pain play across my pale features.

"Very well." Standing he comes around leading me down the familiar stairs to the Slytheren common room.

As we enter several pairs of eyes look up at our arrival, well most likely my arrival, shocked & confused. Draco looks the most shocked. I step down into the common room & make my way over to him.

"So what? I don't exist anymore?" I ask standing before where he & his "friends" Crabbe, Goyle, & Zambini, sit at a table where a game of wizards chess is being played.

He doesn't meet my eyes & the two goons chortle at this until my eyes give them a look of pure death, that shut them up right quick.

"Draco, please.." I whisper softly turning my gaze back to him, my words bringing his gaze to mine. I start to smile softly at the handsome boy before me when I hear words spill from his mouth that cut me to my core.

"I'm disgusted that I ever kissed a low class, blood traitorous, Potter lover like you."

I inhale sharply while my brow draws down in a frown as I watch him waiting for him to say it's a horrid joke. He doesn't. I realize he's actually being cruel, to me.

"Oh, I see. I'm not one of you is that it? Because I actually have a pair & can think for myself. I don't allow others to dictate what I think or feel, or even how I act. You're pathetic." I turn & storm towards the portrait hole, but as I reach it I stop & turn back to look at him as the tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

"You once said we would never be our parents, well you lied. You're just like your father, aren't you…Malfoy." I spit out before running past a stunned Snape up the stairs to my dormitory.

Once inside the dormitory I rush past the Trio & Ginny who calls out my name worriedly, to climb in my bed. I just lay there, my pain is not worth tears. I feel more than hear Ginny come in before she even whispers my name.

"He said I was a disgusting, low class, & blood traitorous. He was so, cruel, Ginny. That's not the boy I know." I hear her gasp & then feel her climb into bed behind me & scoot up enough to rest her chin atop my head hugging me as tight as she can. We stay like this, we even skip dinner. It's not until the next day we head down to breakfast arm in arm. I sit with my back to the Slytheren table, I don't want to see him. Ginny sits across from me by Hermione. Harry is to my left & Ron is beside him. Harry knows I am upset, though I refuse to tell him why, & to try & comfort me he wraps his arm about my shoulders pulling me in for a slight hug which I return. I stay leaning into him, feeling a bit better than before until we must finally eat.

I make it through the day without incident until I am in the library studying with Ginny.

"Sevara?" I hear his voice softly speak my name before I hear Ginny's venom filled voice.

"Go back to your hole you snake. You've done enough damage."

"You listen hear you penniless little blood traitor…" He begins but is unable to finish.

I feel my anger build inside me, deep inside my chest until I feel it begin to spread as he attacks my one real friend. Hearing his words I am unable to keep the control Severus has taught me & I feel the magic leave my body in a direct line to him, tough it does upend our study table & the books that were upon it. The force of my anger driven magic lifts him from his feet & slams him into the wall across from me, just beside the window over looking the lake.

I feel myself move, with even touching the floor, to stand right in his face as my power holds him against the wall.

"You will not speak to her like that again." I hear a voice that is similar to my own, but seems to be deeper, darker, than I know mine to be.

"The only traitor I see here boy, is you. You betrayed my trust, you broke your word to me. Your hurt me." I can see his face, pain filled & almost scared as the voice speaks. I am suddenly pulled away by two strong hands & before I can even think I see the face of Severus Snape before my eyes, kneeling down to look at me as he cups my face between his hands.

I can feel my power slowly pull back into me, releasing Draco who falls to the floor, when I hear Snape speak.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley. Take Ms. Weasley & Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. I will see to Ms. Black."

I find myself being lead out of the library & ending up in his office. He sits me down & closes the door. I hear him rustling around in his potions cabinet but as to numb, to frozen, to move. Moments later he moves to kneel in front of my chair with a potion he places to my lips, & I obediently drink. I can feel its warmth spread through my veins, helping the fog that engulf my brain lift. I shake my head slightly & finally register what happened.

"Oh! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, is he hurt? Is Ginny? Severus I am so sorry." I begin to sob afraid for what I have done. He gently shushes me as a parent would a child while he smoothes the hair back from my sweat & tear soaked face.

"They will be fine, they're just a bit shaken. You however are a bit torn up my star." He tells me softly as he begins cleaning my face with a cloth dampened with a potion of some sort. I feel him clean my face, especially below my nose, before he sets everything aside & looks to me.

"Explain." I know what it is he wants explained, so I start from the night of the ball leading up to what happened to moments ago in the library. He remains silent though I can see his jaw clinch when I mention the harsh words spoken between Draco & myself.

After I am through I take a deep breath & hang my head, I then feel his arms go around me pulling me down into his body. I feel safe with him, cared for. He's more of a father than Sirius, who never even writes me & rarely remembers to have Harry tell me he says hello. I stay with him for awhile before he takes me back to Griffyndor tower.

I enter & go up to the girls dormitories to see Ginny reading a book.

"Oh my God! Ginny I am so sorry!" I exclaim running over to her bed & hugging her tightly, a hug which she returns.

"Oh hush. I am fine, it was well worth the bruised bum to see you go all badass on Malfoy. That was wicked Jazy!" She laughs pulling back to smile at me.

"You floated. Did you know that? There was freaking wind out of no where! Your hair was flaying around like mad, you were brilliant!" I look at her slack jawed in awe.

"I…well…um…wow." Is all that is able to pass my lips. We burst into a fit of laughter & then begin to discuss what could have caused all that when Hermione calls up that its time for dinner.

We head down & I look about for Draco but do not see him.. I really should apologize, though he should more so, the stupid git.

After dinner we go back up & go to sleep, I groan remembering that tomorrow is the second task in this bloody tournament.

The next day I walk with Harry down to the lake where we find will be the task. Once we are in place I shift uncomfortably about because I have no idea how to recover whatever they took. I have no bloody plan! Severus comes down to wish me luck & stays as Dumbledore explains that each champion has had something precious stolen from them, or rather someone, & that we have exactly one hour to recover them or be disqualified. I frown trying to think who it could be when I realize, there is only one person it could be.

Draco.

The cannon sounds & everyone jumps in, I however stand franticly thinking of how to get down to where ever he is being held. I decide I cant stand about & I take a deep breath before plunging head first into the Black Lake. I propel myself downward even though I begin to feel my oxygen running out, I cant let him die. I feel myself grow weak & my vision become cloudy but I refuse to give up. I can feel my consciousness slipping away when I am suddenly face to face with a mermaid, & let me tell you they are not a pretty species, do not believe all those fairy tales kids. I gasp which only succeeds in sucking a mouthful of water into my lungs, at that same moment to mermaid touches my forehead with the tips of her fingers & suddenly I am able to breathe. I am in shock to say the least & open my mouth to tell her thank you when I realize, my voice! I sound just like them. I quickly look down to see I also look like them, only prettier I know because I can feel & see my hair is still my hair, not seaweed.

I smile to her & watch as she points off to her left.

"There your hearts treasure lies in wait." Her voice rasps out, though it all of a sudden sounds like a song to my ears. As does my own when I thank her & then turn to use my new found mermaid tail to swim through the water & seaweed. After what feels like a lifetime I push through to see not only Draco but Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang, & Fluer's little sister as well. I begin to swim forward when I see Harry in front of me & I call to him. He quickly turns with his wand raised but he stops short as he sees me & his eyes widen at my new appearance. I laugh & then nod towards his gills & flippers.

"Looking good Harry." He turns red & gives a rather rude gesture towards me.

"Shove it Jazz."

We smile & then head to our "treasures" when we notice Cedric has arrived. He frees Cho at the same moment we free Ron & Draco. He points to his watch before taking Cho & himself back to the surface. Harry & I don't need to speak, we both know we wont leave anyone behind. Moments pass when we must suddenly duck down to narrowly miss being rammed by a half transfigure Victor Krum who snags Hermione & quickly swims away with her in tow. We waits for what seems like forever when we finally decide to take the little girl with us. The mermaids try to stop us but I push them back, with a wave of my hand an massive underwater wave pushes out from me toward them driving them away as Harry releases the girl & begins his way back up. Grasping Draco tightly I follow him on the lengthy trip back.

I look over to Draco who is in an enchanted sleep, like the others when I smile having a thought, I slowly lean in to press my lips to his in a soft kiss, though really I should be smacking the idiot. Suddenly his eyes pop open & he begins to panic noticing we are underwater. I realize my mistake to late & then see the only way to keep him alive is to calm him down & breathe air into him. I slap him in his face making him stop his panic long enough for me to press my lips to his again, only this time I force his lips apart enough to breath into his mouth. I pull back after a moment & tug him with me towards the surface. I can feel his eyes on me as we swim back up towards the surface & a few more times I must breathe into him again so that he doesn't drown.

We are almost to the surface when I suddenly notice Harry from the corner of my eye shove Ron & the girl up to the surface as he is swamped by Grindylows. I scream his name & turn to Draco breathing into him once more before telling him to surface while I go help Harry. I push him upwards nut as I turn to aid Harry I scream out in agony as a terrible pain courses through my body. I look down to see the scales vanishing & my fins turning into my legs once again. I am choking on water & unable to help Harry, who is unaware of what is happening to me. I see him mutter a spell that propels him up through the waters surface. I however am not so lucky, I can feel myself drowning, my body is so heavy, I cant breathe anymore. Darkness is taking over when I feel a pair of hands grab me & pull me up to the surface. I cough & gasp for air wiping the water from my eyes to look into the eyes of my rescuer, Draco Malfoy. I look at him a moment as I regain my breath. I finally hear the words I know in my heart are true.

"I'm sorry Sevara. I didn't mean what I said before. I swear I.." I cut him off with a smile as I move closer & press my lips to him once more, this time it is purely for enjoyment. My lips caress him briefly before I pull back.

"I know. Me too Draco, for well for everything." The smile on his face is more than enough. With that we swim back to the platform & hears the results. Harry & I are awarded 1st place, for outstanding moral fiber. I laugh & look to Harry rolling my eyes, who laughs at the craziness as well. Afterwards we are all transported back to the mainland where we all head to our dorms to clean off & rest before lunch. I smile the entire way back up to the castle, because in my hand is the hand of Draco Malfoy, beside me, as he should always be.

Now fairy tales are not real, far from it, this is no happy ending. Later that day news reaches me that Harry & the others, along with Hagrid, have found a man dead in the woods, Barty Crouch. Murdered.


	27. Promising Death & Torture

**A.N- Hello everyone! Sorry Ive been gone so long. Been raising my nephew & just started a new job! Plus writers block is kicking my arse again. I know where the story is going but it's the getting there that I am finding rough. If you all have any ideas feel free to pm me & hey I just might use it! Anyway as you know I DON'T own Harry Potter sadly enough. Now enjoy the show.**

It has been nearly two weeks since the body of Mr. Crouch was found & no leads on who killed the poor annoying man. The day of our final task has arrived & I feel a sense of dread, as if something big is about to happen. I am standing at the top of the Astronomy Tower looking down towards the pitch where our final task will take place. I shiver but not from the cold & close my eyes trying to find why I have this feeling. _God I need Draco. _I think silently to myself. A short time later I am still atop the tower when I hear someone clear there throat from behind me. I spin around to see Draco standing there & it takes me but a moment to quickly make my way to him & into his out stretched arms.

"You called my jewel?" He whispers into my hair as he holds me tight.

"I did?" I pull back to look up at him, damn he's taller than me.

"Yes love, I heard you in my head." I laugh softly reaching up with my right hand to run my fingertips over his left temple.

"Oh dear, you're hearing voice are you?" I smile as he trys to scowl down at me which never works.

"Hush woman, now tell me whats wrong?"

I frown & look away toward the pitch once more.

"Something bad is coming. I don't know what or when but soon. I have a bad feeling about the task tonight." I tell him of the nightmares I have been having since the beginning of the year of a fog covered grave yard & the statue of a Grim Reaper standing above me in the distance holding a struggling body above the ground as I scream in pain upon the ground in front of hooded black figures. He pulls me tighter to him & trys to console me, telling me that they are but my stress getting the better of me. I slowly nod though I don't believe that, God how I wish I could but I know better.

"Sevara…" He whispers as his hand cups my chin to tilt my head up to look at him. He slowly leans in towards me, our lips are but a breath away when we hear footsteps approaching. We pull apart reluctantly with a disappointed sigh & look over to the door to see Severus standing there

"Draco, leave us." Draco looks to me & I nod to him that its fine & we hug one another tightly & he whispers to me.

"I will speak to you before the task." I nod & kiss his cheek before he leaves the tower to Severus & myself.

"Sevara, are you well? You did not look, rested, at breakfast this morning." I sigh & decide to tell him all I told Draco. I watch him frown at the mention of the grave yard & my pain there. He simply tells me that he will be just outside the maze & that nothing will happen to me.

"Promise?" I ask standing just in front of him.

"I promise you." He pulls me into a brief but tight hug before we head our way down to our separate ways.

Later when we are all ready we stand in the champions room waiting for the Headmasters to lead us out when I feel him just outside. After a quick glance to make sure none are watching I slip out & into Draco's awaiting arms.

"You will do great my jewel. It will all work out ok." He tells me hugging me tightly.

I just nod against his chest not wanting to worry him farther. We stand there a moment before I must return inside. I kiss him softly on his sweet lips which he gladly returns, I kiss him as if I may never do so again. I pull back slowly breaking our kiss & caress his face before slipping back in the tent.

I am making my way through the blasted maze, we have been at this for God only knows how long when I hear a scream. Fleur. I run towards the sound & see Harry attempting to pull the vines from her body as they drag her into the bushes. I run up to them & fall to my knees trying to help as I feel the vines rip the skin of my hands. Nothing we do helps the vines just keep pulling her in.

"Stop!" I scream frustrated & to our surprise the vines cease there movements though they don't release the young woman.

Harry looks over to me wide eyed but suddenly he smiles.

"Try telling them to let her go." I look to him like hes daft, which hey he sort of is.

"Its worth a try Jazz." I nod & focus on the blasted vines.

"Let her go." At first nothing happens but after a moment or two the vines slowly release her body leaving her unconscious on the ground. Harry then shoots off red sparks signaling for someone to come.

We decide we should move forward together, so we continue making our way toward the center of the maze. My sense of direction is better than Harry's so we rely on me.

We are nearly to the center, I can feel it, when we find Cedric & Victor fighting though there is something different about Victor. Ive seen him duel before, this I am seeing now is not his style. Cedric shouts for Harry & I to move, I drop to the ground as Harry presses into the wall of the maze. Cedric shoots a spell hitting Victor square in the chest sending him flying backwards through the air before landing on the ground. I stand up & Harry & I make our way towards Cedric, I know they're talking but I can not hear them. All I hear is a buzzing in my head as I look forward & my feet begin to carry me down the long line of this maze hall. I hearing a roaring wind coming from behind me & turn to see the walls of the maze closing in on us.

"Sevara run!" Harry screams at me as he & Cedric begin doing just that.

We run forward with me in the front. I pay no mind to the sounds of Cedric & Harry battling for the win as it were. The maze ahead opens up to reveal the TriWizard Cup sitting upon the marble stand. I make my way to the entrance of the center, my eyes focused on the glowing cup before me. I can hear Harry & Cedric behind me saying they will take it together.

"No we cant touch it. Send up sparks, something's not right!" I scream at them but it is to late, they each grab ahold of me & the cup. Suddenly we are sucked into a spinning blur & transported to another place. We all land on the ground & as we push up to my knees & as I look around I gasp seeing where we are. A grave yard, shrouded in fog.

"Harry, we cant be here. We have to get the cup & get out of here, now." I tell him as I look between him & Cedric. Cedric comes to stand by me resting a comforting hand on my upper back.

"Harry maybe she is right. Lets just go back & tell them what has happened maybe then…"

Suddenly Harry screams out in pain clutching his head, Cedric moves towards him asking if he is okay while I spin around looking at every angle of the grave yard.

"He's here." I whisper turning to run towards Harry & grabbing him as I look to Cedric.

"We have got to get Harry out of here now!" Cedric nods moving towards the cup when we hear kill the spare. Cedric pulls his wand on who I see is Peter Pettigrew at the same moment as Pettigrew mutters a spell. Harry & I scream as a green light hits Cedric in his chest shooting his now lifeless body back across the grave yard.

Harry cries out in pain clutching his brow as Pettigrew steps closer to us, a small bundle cradled in his arm. I move to stand between them in an attempt to protect Harry.

Before a word can leave my lips he raises his wand muttering a spell which sends me falling to the ground screaming in pain. I hear Harry call to me but the pain that courses along my body renders me unable to answer him.

When the pain began to ebb away I was able to roll onto my back only to see Harry trapped within the grip of a reaper, a headstone brought to life by magic.

I black out from the pain only to awaken to find a circle of hooded men around us and a man, tall with his head bare of hair. I gasp as he turns, his face now fully in my line of sight. His features strikingly snake like I suddenly realize who this man is. Voldemort. I roll and push up onto my hands and knees trying to stand.

"What is this? Another friend come to die for you Harry?"

The walking snake hisses out as his followers chortle, I push unsteadily to my feet facing the hooded figures and there leader. I can feel anger well up inside me and I charge towards Voldemort with a yell only to feel a solid invisible force throw me back through the air. My breath is knocked from my body as I slam into the hard ground, my vision begins to darken as I hear a voice.

"Stupid girl. What does Draco see in you?" I can feel cold smooth fingers run along my left cheek. "No matter, I will make it so he never views you in high esteem again."

I force my eyes to open seeing Lucius Malfoy crouching down on my right side. With a sick smirk he stands pointing his wand at me yelling "Crucio!"

I begin to convulse, my entire body feeling as if it is on fire, everything in me wanting to scream but I will not give them the satisfaction of it.

In my torture I do not hear what goes on between Harry & Voldemort and only when the pain suddenly begins to fade do I open my eyes gasping in pain to see Lucius has gone. He now stands with his fellow Death Eaters around a enormous shinning globe which surrounds the two within it. I slowly crawl towards where Cedrics body lays though I make sure to watch the battle before me. I can see figures erupt from Voldemorts wand and stand beside Harry, one of the is Cedric. My heart breaks knowing my friend will never again laugh, never draw breath again. Suddenly I see Harry break the connection and rush to where Cedric and I lay. He grabs where my hand is grasping Cedrics as I hear he shout "Accio!"

I feel as if I am flying, which can only mean we are porting. I feel us fall onto the ground and cheers erupt around us, I can see Harry and other figures about me before I allow myself to give into the pain and I fall into darkness…


	28. Four Painful Truth

I can feel myself slowly begin to wake but God how I wish I wasn't. My entire body hurts and my throat feels as if its on fire. I slowly open my eyes and see that I am in the hospital wing, the moonlight shinning into the room so it must be night time. I concentrate on my hands attempting to flex them and when I do I notice something gripping my right hand.

I smile softly and I can feel tears fill my eyes as I see Draco with his hand holding mine and his head laying on my bedside fast asleep. God I was so afraid I wouldn't see him again. I try to move my body over to touch him but I'm unable to move due to the pain, which causes me to cry out softly. My cry wakes him and he's instantly up and smoothing my hair back from my face. "Shhh, its okay Sevara. You're safe, I'm right here."

I look up at him and know I'm safe, I know that even though things are far from alright that for now, with him I'll be okay. He leans down and places a soft kiss to my brow as I close my eyes letting sleep claim me once more.

When next I wake up he's not there, I try to sit up pushing through the pain, though a tad to quick and my head spins. "Whoa there. You really should be a bit more aware of your body. Never push to hard to fast." A soft voice says from beside me as small but surprisingly strong hands grasp my shoulders to keep me from falling off the bed.

I turn my head to see a girl about my age it would seem, beautiful pale skin with startling yellow eyes and a very flattering short blunt cut of steel blue hair.

"….Who…" I rasp out and wince from the pain in my throat.

"I'm Zileen, Zileen Lusion. I'm a close friend of Draco's, he asked me to watch over you while he took care of some things. I did not mind considering I have heard much about you, now lay back down before I make you child." She may be young but she's strong and speaks as though she's grown. I lay back in the bed as Madame Promfry comes and bids me drink some odious potion. As she walks off I can feel myself slipping into sleep thinking of all that's happened, and of this new girl, Zileen, I think I might like her.

The next few days are hell. We had a memorial service for Cedric, everyone, even those who didn't know him weep for the loss. I didn't see Draco much and when I did it was always brief.

The school year has ended and we are heading back on the Hogwarts Express. This year it is quite, no laughing, no games or treats. We are all in shock.

That is why when I suddenly hear loud voices down the corridor and I slowly stand and step out looking one way then the next. I gasp seeing Harry and Draco shouting at each other, right in each others faces. "Stop…" I say quietly at first while I step forward slowly at first but I quicken my speed seeing them begin to push one another. "Stop!" I shout as I reach them and grabbing both of them by there shirts.

"Enough! What in the hell started this now?" I tug on them weakly to break them apart and thankfully they comply because I know I haven't the energy.

"Potter here was trying to blame my father for what happened to you." Draco snarls glaring at Harry. "That's cause he is you bastard!" Harry shouts in return.

"Please both of you. Leave it be, for me please leave it be." I beg them both, I suppose they could hear it in my voice for they both looked to me and I could see there anger seep from them and concern take its place.

"Jazz you shouldn't be up." Harry reach's out taking one of my hands in his and squeezing it gently. "Well I wouldn't be save for some right asses shouting down the hall." I smile weakly at the closest thing I have to a brother.

"Sevara, please rest." I turn my gaze to Draco who reach's out to run his hand down my arm slowly. "Come sit with me?" He asks and I nod without a thought even as I hear Harry draw breath to object. "I'll find you when we are done talking Harry." I squeeze his hand and follow Draco to a car closing the door behind us as we sit.

Draco instantly pulls me close into his side and I go willingly, tucking my feet back and under my bum as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Is it true?" He asks me as he kissing the top of my head. "What Potter said, is it true, did my father hurt you?" I sigh softly and nod reluctantly. "Yes he did Draco. It doesn't matter. You're not your father and you have nothing to feel guilty for." I tell him sternly as I look up into his steel grey eyes.

After a moment he nods slowly and leans down to kiss me softly, I return his kiss grateful I'm still alive to be here with him at this moment. Hours later when we all arrive at Kings Cross and part ways I know that the coming year will be harder that the last, but I know we will all get through it….together.

**A/N- Hey all nope still don't own HP, but I do have fun playing with them. Things are about to get real! Real dark, real angst, real….romance? Uhoh….possible rating increase I don't know yet though. Shout out to my girl Michi-tan! See finally got you in ANNND you shall have a recurring role now n.n Much love to all and if you have idea feel free to send it to me, I might just use it! Till next time. Simper Fi!**


End file.
